After the Fall - Después de la caída
by Afterglow.Midnight
Summary: Eren esta desesperado y confundido después de tantos acontecimientos impactantes. En un arranque de ira termina alejándose de todo lo que conoce para buscar las respuestas que necesita. Pero el tiempo no se detiene, sus amigos y compañeros siguen luchando de varias maneras para encontrar la verdad y ser, de una vez por todas, libres. [Posible spoiler si no lees el manga]
1. Prologo - Parte I - Humanidad

Hola, he aquí el primer avance de nuestro proyecto. Esperamos que sea de su agrado a pesar de que es una introduccióny que falta la segunda parte de esta.

**Aclaraciones:** Este prologo fue escrito entre Agosto y Septiembre, es decir, desde la salida del capitulo 48, siendo modificado con la salida del capitulo 49. Esto lo decimos para aclarar que no realizamos cambios con la salida del capitulo 50 ya que pensamos darle un rumbo diferente a la historia. Por tanto no estamos sujetos a lo que siga sucediendo con el manga. Por ultimo esta historia recaba hechos del manga y el anime, ya que en este ultimo aparece un poco de material "original".

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Titulo:** Shingeki no Kyojin: After the Fall / Después de la caída

**Género:** Aventura, Drama, Romance.

* * *

Prologo

Año 850

Parte I – Humanidad

…"_Los titanes son el enemigo de la humanidad"…"¿Eren es un titán?"…"Enemigo de la humanidad"…"¡Él no es el enemigo de la humanidad!"… "Él puede salvar a la humanidad"..."¿Annie es un titán?"…"Enemiga despiadada"…"Ella abandono su humanidad por su objetivo"… "Te matare"…"¿Ymir es un titán?"…"La persona con la peor personalidad en el mundo"…"La que se lanzó a una horda de titanes por ti"…"¿Reiner y Berthold son titanes?"…"¡Ustedes no son soldados ni guerreros, son asesinos!" "Hare todo para darte la muerte más cruel que pueda"…"Enemigos de la humanidad"…_

-¡Eren!...¡Mikasa!...- Se escucha la voz de Armin gritando con desesperación aquel par de nombres. Los dueños de estos yacen tirados en medio de aquel infierno. Y frente a ellos tienen al detonante de su pesadilla, aquel titán que devoró a su madre hace cinco años. Cerca de ellos se encuentran los responsables de la caída del Distrito Shiganshina y de la Muralla Maria. Reiner y Berthold, el titán acorazado y el titán colosal. El segundo es el responsable inconsciente de que la casa de Eren fuera aplastada por una de las tantas rocas que se desprendieron tras el brutal golpe.

-¡Tenemos que llegar pronto, al parecer ninguno está en condiciones de ponerse de pie!...- La voz de Jean se escucha fuerte pero fugaz, ya que mientras grita alza las riendas de su caballo para tomar más velocidad.

-¡Eren!…¡Mikasa!...- Vuelve a lanzar su amigo de la infancia con voz quebrada. Titanes rodeándolos, viniendo en diferentes cantidades y de todas direcciones. Es una bomba de tiempo, si no se apresuran todos serán reducidos a trozos irreconocibles o una masa de fluidos viscosos vomitados por los gigantes. Armin lo sabe, el rubio de cejas pobladas y ojos azules atentos está consciente de que esta persecución esta por caducar.

-Aaargh…- Mikasa se queja mientras sostiene a tientas sus costillas, impotente ante la idea de que un descuido le ha causado una o más quebraduras en estas.-…Eren….- Susurra la joven de brillante cabello negro y fríos ojos de la misma tonalidad mientras observa al joven que se mantiene aún atado de manos, inútil para pelear. Este a su vez se mantiene perdido mirando al titán que con solo estar de pie, contemplando con tranquilidad a sus víctimas, logra reabrir el pozo de desesperación y miedo que creyó haber cerrado hace ya cinco años. Cuando el titán comienza a avanzar hacia ellos el joven de cabellos castaños finalmente reacciona, comprendiendo que esta indefenso.

-¡Aaaaaaah!- El grito que sale de la garganta de Eren es tan desgarrador como los bramidos que lanza cuando se transforma en titán.

-Solo un par de segundos más Eren…Mikasa…- Piensa Hannes mientras cabalga a la par con Jean y Armin.- Esta vez me asegurare de salvarlos como un soldado y no de huir como un cobarde.- Y mientras reflexiona esto un titán de cinco metros vuela por los aires, estrellándose contra un árbol cercano.

-¡Reiner, maldito bastardo!- Gruñe Jean entre dientes mientras intenta no llenar su cabeza de inquietudes y frustraciones producto de toda la sucesión de acontecimientos.

Finalmente llegan junto a ellos, justo en el momento en que el gigante de aterradora sonrisa comienza a extender sus brazos para tomar a Mikasa, que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se ha colocado sobre su hermanastro. Eren lucha inútilmente contra sus ataduras mientras sigue gritando desesperado. El gigante finalmente la toma y la contempla en su mano, como un niño que sostiene algo preciado y frágil. El tiempo parece detenerse para los tres hombres jóvenes que miran la escena con espanto, pero en medio de aquel momento el sonido rígido de las cuchillas siendo sacadas de su lugar devuelve a la realidad al trio de chicos. Hannes ha sacado un par de espadas nuevas y corre con decisión hacia una de las piernas de aquella vieja pesadilla andante.

-¡Hannes-san!- Armin grita el nombre del hombre de las Tropas Estacionarias con la misma intensidad y miedo con el que lo hizo hace cinco años, cuando sus mejores amigos corrieron en dirección al infiero que se desataba frente a sus ojos. Desata a Eren con torpeza y lo sostiene inmediatamente.- No estás en condiciones de pelear, Eren- Le susurra con compresión mientras lo sostiene fuertemente para que no cometa ninguna impulsividad.

Hannes da un corte limpio en uno de los tobillos del gigante, este suelta a Mikasa al instante de percibir al extraño que lo ha atacado.

-¡Mikasa!- Una vez más Jean la salva, esta vez de una contusión inminente, poniendo su cuerpo como escudo contra la superficie.

Hannes se alista para realizar una maniobra que le permita llegar de una vez por todo a la nuca del titán, pero algo anda mal. No es normal que no haya reaccionado ante el ataque….y no es normal que no haya devorado a Mikasa inmediatamente. Es como si su objetivo fuera simplemente hacer caer a todos en un agujero de pesimismo y caos. Distraído por eso no nota una mano que lo agarra con fuerza y comienza a apretarlo. El haberse detenido a reflexionar lo que puede estar pasando por la mente de una bestia ha sido su peor error.

-¡Noooo, Hannes-san!- Eren grita totalmente fuera de sí mientras intenta liberarse de Armin con bruscas sacudidas.

-Aaaargh…esca...escapen…ahora es cuando deben moverse…- La reciente presión le quita el aliento pero finalmente esboza una sonrisa satisfecha…- Al fin…después de cinco años, pude salvarlos como un soldado chicos…- El hombre cierra los ojos mientras siente como aquella mano va acercándolo a una boca que se abre terroríficamente.

-¡No otra vez, no otra vez….NO OTRA VEZ!- Eren se libera y tras dar un par de paso aturdidos se muerde sin dudarlo. Tras un explosivo destello aparece aquella masa puramente muscular de quince metros. Descontrolado por la serie de sentimientos que atraviesan su pecho golpea al titán sin importarle Hannes, quien ya tiene la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del titán.

Eren se mueve desenfrenadamente, golpeando a su enemigo que yace en el piso. Ciertamente este sera el final de aquella bestia que corrompió la inocencia de aquel tierno muchacho de ojos azul verdoso. Lo golpea sin piedad una y otra vez, hasta que sus puños lo atraviesan, ensartándose en el suelo. Sus brazos están rotos y la piel suelta deja expuesta los músculos y huesos. Pero no es suficiente, mientras grita comienza a desmembrar al gigante, arrojando las partes en todas direcciones. Algunos titanes de instinto animal más aflorado se lanzan hacia las distintas extremidades, peleándose por comerlas.

-Armin, ¿esta Eren consciente de sus acciones?- Comenta Jean mientras carga en su espalda a la joven de cabellos negros, quien va casi inconsciente. El rubio se encuentra perdido analizando la reciente escena.

-No lo sé, Jean…pero ahora lo importante es alejarnos de aquí- Agrega antes de silbar para atraer a sus caballos.

Los jóvenes se suben a sus respectivos caballos y comienzan a realizar el recorrido en sentido contrario, en busca del comandante Erwin. Los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento y la Policía Militar aún están batallando sin descanso, Armin y Jean han logrado escapar gracias a tal sacrificio. Entre tanto Eren, con su ira insaciable comienza a avanzar en dirección de Reiner. Este aún se debate entre los titanes que intentan comerlo con furor. Cerca del comandante, Ymir corre a una corta distancia del caballo de Conny, quien sostiene a medias a Historia.

-¡Aaaah, maldición…a este paso no seremos capaces de volver a la formación!- Conny habla cansado mientras busca con la mirada señales del grupo original. Historia permanece en silencio reflexionando las recientes palabras que le ha dicho el chico. Ymir siempre había sido apática y seca, molestándola por cualquier cosa, pero cierto era que cuando se trataba de velar por su bienestar lo hacía enserio. Aun así no podía entender la contradicción que hacía que primero la quisiese a su lado como apoyo y luego como un mero objeto para asegurar su vida.

Ymir por su parte se mantiene atenta ante posibles titanes cercanos, hasta que de pronto un estruendo la obliga a mirar en dirección de Reiner. El titán acorazado ha utilizado una fuerza desmesurada para alejar a los titanes de su alrededor, la razón es simple…Eren esta frente a él, listo para pelear nuevamente. En su cabeza se debate la idea de cooperarle a aquel impulsivo que nada sabe de la situación o dejarlo a su suerte y huir, finalmente la primera opción gana terreno tras mirar a Conny e Historia. Cuando la pequeña rubia posa sus azules ojos en ella se gira definitivamente para ir en dirección de Reiner y Eren.

-¿Eh?- La intuición de Historia le dice que Ymir se está dirigiendo hacia una muerte inminente.

-¡Una parte del grupo está ahí!- Anuncia Conny con energías renovadas.

-Supongo que ya es hora de retirarnos de este lugar…- Musita la rubia con desgano intentando alejar los pensamientos pesimistas de su mente.- de seguro volverá con vida.- Concluye para sí misma.

Ymir comienza a avanzar cada vez más rápido mientras observa como Eren le da el primer golpe a Reiner, haciéndolo caer. "Probablemente no se defiende porque tiene a ese llorón en su mano", en el momento que piensa esto alcanza a ver como Reiner abre su mano exponiendo a un alterado Berthold que en menos de treinta segundos está rodeado por tres soldados que lo reducen sin temor, alejándose con la misma rapidez con la que aparecieron. El acorazado se ve obligado a restarle importancia a la reciente captura de su compañero, después de todo su prioridad es derrotar a Eren y llevarlo hasta su "pueblo natal".

"Reiner, aun no puedo comprender del todo lo que ha dicho Berthold, pero si no todo ha sido una mentira… ¿¡Porque demonios no me explicas que parte es verdad y que parte es mentira!?" Sostiene mentalmente Eren mientras le propina otro golpe al acorazado, quien acababa de ponerse de pie, no sirviendo demasiado ya que el contraataque de Reiner le arrebata una parte de su rostro inmediatamente, haciéndolo caer. Es en ese instante en el que Ymir salta hasta el hombro derecho de Reiner quien por reflejo lanza un golpe hacia dicha zona, pero la agilidad de la morena le permite esquivarlo con facilidad. Moviéndose al hombro contrario se sorprende de la estupidez del rubio quien vuelve a golpear por instinto, aunque esta vez logra agarrarle el brazo y lanzarla cerca de Eren. El titán de ojos azul verdoso se levanta y toma por el cuello al titán acorazado, este tiene los brazos entumecidos, al final Ymir no se ha colocado en sus hombros por mera casualidad. Pero además, Reiner está cansado, física y mentalmente y su cuerpo se seca ante la demanda energética que le solicita su titán.

Tras una intensa presión y una ola de gritos salvajes el joven de los ojos azul verdoso logra separar la cabeza del resto del cuerpo, arrojándola hacia el grupo de titanes, inesperadamente esta acción comienza a atraer a algunos rezagados que continuaban atacando a los soldados. Con un increíble control logra extraer a Reiner de aquel cuerpo protegido por esa coraza similar al material de cristalización de la Titán Hembra. Pero la pesadilla no ha terminado, aún debe escapar. Observa que lo que ha quedado del escuadrón original se dirige al distrito de Chlorba en la Muralla Rose. Fue entre este distrito y el de Trost en el que se habían reunido los grupos de exploración tras fallar en la búsqueda de un agujero en la muralla. Decide encaminarse en esa dirección, pero varios cortes simultáneos en sus piernas hacen que caiga en seco al suelo. Es la Policía Militar. A pesar del infierno que esta desatándose no todos los soldados han regresado a la formación original y ahora cinco de ellos se encuentran reduciéndolo a él y a Reiner. Son órdenes de uno de los líderes de dicha legión. Otros tres hombres se dirigen hasta Ymir, quien tras salir de su titán camina cansada intentando orientarse. Sin darle una buena explicación la amarran y le indican que desde ahora está detenida por violar el juramento de un soldado y traicionar a la humanidad.

-No me digas…¡Tch!...de todas formas ya me había cansado de jugar al soldado.- Comenta con sarcasmo, escupiendo sus palabras mientras la ira se refleja en sus ojos color ámbar.

Conny e Historia logran reunirse con el pequeño grupo de Armin y juntos se encaminan con toda prisa hacia el distrito Chlorba, encontrando en el camino a un demacrado Erwin y unos cuantos soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento en condiciones similares. El retorno parece eterno, pero finalmente logran llegar a la puerta, que se abre con eficacia al tiempo que el sonido de las campanas retumba por todo el lugar. Un par de grupos pequeños de soldados han llegado antes que ellos. No pasa mucho tiempo para que los soldados de la Policía Militar crucen el umbral de la puerta, trayendo prisioneros a los cuatro titanes. Todos parecen conmocionados al ver como son bajados violentamente de los caballos para posteriormente ser inmovilizados con improvisadas varillas de metal que pasan por detrás de sus cuellos, siendo amarradas sus muñecas en los extremos de estos. En medio de una alteración interna Eren mira a su alrededor. Gracias a la seguridad de las murallas que tanto detesta es que puede ver el impacto real que ha dejado la persecución a los traidores. Logra ver a Erwin siendo tratado por tres expertos diferentes, a Mikasa sobre una improvisada cama siendo revisada, y al resto de sus compañeros reunidos en fila mientras son revisados e interrogados al mismo tiempo. Se mira a sí mismo, está sucio y aun siente el calor sofocante que lo atrapa cada vez que se transforma.

-Hemos utilizado un método similar al del tribunal, ¿Qué te parece, Hanji?- La voz de un hombre no tan desconocido resuena en sus oídos. Es Nile Dawk, el comandante de la Policía Militar.

-Ah…Nile, ¿Por qué estás aquí? y ¿Por qué Eren está amarrado?…- La voz la amante de los titanes suena seria y cansada, después de todo aun presenta varias heridas dejadas por el reciente enfrentamiento contra Berthold en su forma de titán colosal.

- Estoy aquí para llevármelos, además en este momento los cuatro son considerados un peligro. En unas horas más serán enviados a los calabozos, al parecer mañana quieren realizar un juicio.- El hombre que un pasado compartió una expedición con Erwin y Hanji habla tranquilo, pero con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

-¡Maldición!... ¿es que no comprenden que tenemos una gran cantidad de heridos?...no puedo entender que pasa por la cabeza de los del alto mando al realizar un juicio cuando ha ocurrido semejante matanza.-Zoe se aleja en dirección a Erwin. Su aspecto denota el excesivo estrés por el que está pasando.

-A estas alturas ni yo sé quién está más demente…- Pronuncia el comandante de la Policía Militar mientras se aleja en la dirección contraria. Haciéndole un gesto a un escuadrón de novatos para que comiencen a escoltar a los prisioneros.

Mientras Hanji camina hasta la improvisada enfermería una voz recientemente conocida pronuncia su nombre.

-¡Mayor Hanji!- La dulce voz de Historia hace que la nombrada se voltee.

-Ah, Historia… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Por qué Ymir está atada? y ¿Por qué se la están llevando?- Pregunta preocupada y un tanto molesta.- Creí que escucharía sus argumentos y la dejaría ir…-

-Ciertamente iba a hacerlo, antes de que se le ocurriera raptarte e irse con los colaboradores de Leonhardt-

-¿Co-como lo sabe?-

-Te sorprendería la velocidad con la que mis soldados me informan.- Hace una pausa y se acomoda los lentes.- de cualquier forma mañana en un juicio general ella deberá dar sus argumentos y razones, al igual que esos dos.-

-Pe-pero ella lo ha hecho porque Reiner y Berthold la han amenazado. Ellos hubieran matado a Ymir si no me hubiese unido a ella, además…-

-Es suficiente, Historia. Sinceramente aún estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenga que decir, pero lamentablemente los del alto mando la ven como una amenaza…y eso incluye al culto de las murallas…-

-¿Q-que?-

-Tal y como oyes…al parecer ahora su prioridad es mantenerte viva y cerca de ellos.- Hanji decide continuar su camino al ver que la pequeña rubia ha quedado absorta tal escuchar aquellas palabras, en su semblante se puede ver la ira aflorando lentamente.

Cuando Zoe finalmente ve al comandante Erwin este se encontraba junto a dos soldados de la Policía Militar que lo apuntaban con sus rifles.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Es lo primero que dice al observar la escena. El líder de la Legión de Reconocimiento se encuentra exhausto, sin mencionar que carece de su brazo derecho.

-Al parecer seré juzgado mañana por mí imprudente manera de actuar ante el secuestro de Eren.- El rubio y alto hombre comenta esto de forma serena.

-Todos estos acontecimientos están transformándose en un debate sin sentido.-

-Lo sé, por ahora encárgate de reorganizar a los soldados e informar a Rivaille de la situación.-

-Está bien.-

-Hanji.-

-¿Si?-

-Hazlo personalmente.-

Hanji se gira sin decir más, después de todo Erwin siempre tenía un plan para todo y de seguro ahora mismo estaría pensando en cómo revertir su situación. Sigue caminando al tiempo que observa las distintas condiciones de los soldados. Inesperadamente es la legión de Reconocimiento la que se ve más afectada. "Cobardes" piensa al divisar a los soldados de la Policía Militar, quienes no se ven tan demacrados. Sin mencionar que los primeros grupos que llegaron al distrito eran de aquella legión.

-Mayor Hanji.- La mujer vuelve a escuchar su nombre, esta vez de la boca de Armin.

-Si es respecto a Eren déjame decirte que no puedo hacer nada.-

-Es acerca de Eren, pero no sobre su liberación.- El rubio se detiene un momento…- es más…creo que es lo mejor para él en estos momentos…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Interroga Hanji mientras arquea una ceja con inevitable sorpresa.

-¿Podemos alejarnos?-

-Está bien.-

Ambos se dirigen silenciosamente hasta la orilla de la muralla para posteriormente subir. Una vez arriba contemplan el exterior.

-¿Y bien?- Interroga Hanji seria al ver que Armin presenta el mismo semblante.

-¿Logra ver algún titán?-

-No realmente…-

-¿No le parece extraño?-

-¿Por qué debería extrañarme?-

-Vera, cuando comenzamos la persecución y llegamos a un bosque de árboles gigantes una cantidad considerable de titanes se encontraba ahí, acechando a Reiner y los demás. Cuando él se transformó y comenzó a huir el comandante se las ingenió para que los titanes lo siguieran. En el transcurso de la batalla los titanes tenían sus instintos a flor de piel, sin embargo luego de que Eren se transformara para deshacerse de uno en particular y arrojara sus partes los titanes fueron tras de ellas sin pensarlo y comenzaron a atacarse entre sí…- Armin hace una pausa para mirar con discreción a su alrededor.- luego, cuando se enfrentó a Reiner vi como arrojo su cabeza a un grupo de titanes y estos comenzaron a peleársela. Al emprender el regreso solo unos pocos titanes nos siguieron con paso perezoso.-

-Ya veo, ¿quieres decir que de alguna manera Eren logro cambiar la actitud de los titanes?-

-Exacto. Si lo analizamos pareciera que Eren ha logrado generar el efecto contrario, teniendo en cuenta que cuando se transformó en Trost los titanes lo atacaron. Me atrevo a decir que el punto clave está en sus gritos…-

-¿En sus gritos?-

-Cuando Eren estaba peleando lanzo gritos varias veces, y los titanes parecían atraídos por estos. Sin embargo en la batalla contra Reiner pareció ocurrir lo contrario.-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando Leonhardt se vio atrapada por nosotros grito y una horda de titanes apareció para atacarla…y es posible establecer un patrón en tu teoría al ver que los titanes atacaron a esa chica llamada Ymir en el castillo.-

-Aquellos que pueden transformarse en titanes serán atacados como si fuesen humanos. A excepción de Eren, quien logro redirigir la acción de los titanes hacia ellos mismos.-

-Si fuese así entonces el problema de los titanes es más grave de lo que pensamos…quiero decir, una de mis tantas teorías podría cobrar fuerza: Los titanes tienen prescrita una actitud determinada por algo o alguien.-

-Por lo mismo creo que es mejor que Eren este encarcelado, después de todo dudo que tenga conocimiento del fenómeno que puede producir.-

-Insisto en que esto es yendo cada vez más lejos, sin mencionar que al fin tenemos a la persona que sabe el secreto de las murallas.-

-Christa…no, Historia… ¿accederá a hablar?-

-Eso espero y si lo hace, ten por seguro que te informare Armin…después de todo ya eres como uno de los nuestros…-

-¿Uno de los suyos?-

-Uno de los del departamento de investigaciones de la Legión de Reconocimiento.-

Dicho esto ambos descienden para ir a sus respectivos lugares. Hanji reagrupa a los soldados cuando estos terminan de ser atendidos y les proporciono un fragmento de la situación actual. Armin por su parte se reúne con sus compañeros de generación en un albergue improvisado para los soldados.

-Tardaste bastante Armin, ¿para qué te quería la mayor Zoe?- Anuncia y pregunta Jean quien está sentado en una silla cerca de la cama de Mikasa. Conny por su parte se encuentra sentado en una banca vieja junto a Historia, quien permanece un tanto absorta mirando por la ventana.

-Quería preguntarme que había sucedido exactamente después de la persecución.- Miente el rubio con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Supongo que es más rápido que preguntarle a los heridos.- Comenta Conny con tono cansado mientras entrelaza sus manos por detrás de su cuello.

-¿Cómo esta Mikasa?- Pregunta el rubio con tono preocupado.

-Ella se ha dormido hace poco…- Susurra Historia mirando a Armin con serenidad.

-Creo que tiene un par de costillas rotas. O al menos eso es lo que dedujo Christa.- Agrega Connie mientras fija su vista en el techo. Sin saber que aquel nombre generaría en la nombrada sentimientos de remordimiento, preocupación y angustia.

-Ah, chicos…agradecería que desde hoy comenzaran a llamarme por mi verdadero nombre…- Comienza a pedir la rubia de ojos azul cielo con tono casi suplicante. Jean y Conny se sorprenden un poco. Armin en cambio permanece en silencio, después de todo alcanzo a escuchar su verdadero nombre cuando se reunieron para ver a Ymir luego de la feroz pelea que había tenido.

-¿Eso fue lo que tenías que decirle a Ymir con tanto apuro?- Pregunta Conny mientras intenta unir los cabos sueltos en su cabeza. La pequeña rubia asiente.

-Mi nombre es Historia…Historia Reiss.-

-Entonces…- El castaño claro se pone de pie para dirigirse hasta ella y extenderle su mano.- Es un gusto conocerte, Historia.- El tono en que lo dice es claramente bromista, pero Historia capta su objetivo y ríe un poco. Su cara de inseguridad de seguro tenía preocupados a sus compañeros, no, más bien a sus amigos. En quienes podrá apoyarse mientras espera la resolución para el futuro de Ymir.

-Espera un segundo, ¿eso significa que eres una noble?- Pregunta el más bajo de los hombres presentes, impresionado al oír el apellido, que incluso él escucho alguna vez como campesino.

-Sí, la hija de Reiss, el noble que pertenece al alto mando y financia al culto de las murallas.-

-Ahora que has decidido revelar tu verdadero nombre ¿qué harás?- Pregunta Armin recordando la conversación con Hanji acerca de la posible revelación del secreto de las murallas.

-Vivir e intentar no caer en el juego de mi padre.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Interroga el rubio.

-El culto de las murallas que en un principio quería asesinarme ahora desea a toda costa mantenerme con vida.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que te iras con ellos?- Conny baja sus brazos y dirige su mirada hacia la rubia.

-Claro que no, no pienso ceder ante ellos.- Contesta Historia con decisión en sus ojos.

-Entonces…nos contaras lo que sabes de aquellos gigantes entre las murallas…- Agrega Jean mientras se apoya en el muro de la habitación para mirar por la ventana.

-Con todo gusto, pero cuando las situación se haya calmado…-

-Tienes razón, por ahora lo importante es saber qué haremos para que Eren, Reiner, Berthold y Ymir no terminen siendo ejecutados.-

Un silencio se impone involuntariamente en la habitación tras las palabras pronunciadas por Armin. Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pueda decir alguna frase optimista unos golpes en la puerta anuncian la llegada de alguien.

-Pase.- Indica la única mujer consciente en la habitación, con su clasica voz angelical.

Dos soldados de la Policía Militar se hacen presentes en el marco de la puerta, un hombre y una mujer, ambos jóvenes y que parecen ser de la misma generación de graduados que ellos. El joven saluda protocolarmente mientras que la chica se comporta de manera más informal.

-¿Se encuentra aquí Armin Arlet?- Habla el joven con voz ronca y formal.

-Sí, soy yo.- El rubio se antepone entre sus compañeros.

-Necesitamos llevarte con nosotros.- Esta vez es la chica que tiene un tono risueño por defecto en la voz quien toma la palabra.

-¿Para qué?- Interroga el rubio con cierta desconfianza. Ambos soldados tardan en responder, pero tras intercambiar una mirada seria el joven responde.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo sobre Annie Leonhardt.- Pronuncia con severidad. El solo hecho de pronunciar aquel nombre genera una fría sensación en todos los presentes que llegaron a conocerla más. La cara de Armin no cambia de ninguna forma y tras pensar un poco responde.

-Está bien.-

-Muchas gracias.-

Sale de la habitación y cuando llegan cerca de una pileta ambos soldados se detienen.

-Lamento si te asustamos, mi nombre es Marlo y ella es Hitch, ambos somos del escuadrón de Annie y bueno…cuando nos enteramos que tenía colaboradores nos exaltamos y pedimos una explicación cuando los escoltamos pero nos la negaron así que solo nos quedó recurrir a sus compañeros.-

-Entiendo a la perfección pero… ¿Qué quieren saber?-

-¿No es obvio?, nos interesa saber por Annie ha desaparecido tan repentinamente y justo cuando esos titanes comenzaron a pelearse destruyendo la ciudad…- Comenta Hitch mientras ladea su cabeza.- ¿Ha huido? Porque si es así significa que aquellos sermones no eran más que palabras vacías…igual que el resto.- Concluye la joven de cabellos ceniza con cierta amargura.

-¿Qué sermones?-

-¿Realmente importa?-

-Si él quiere saber no le veo el problema, después de todo nosotros tambien buscamos obtener información. Te lo diré. Cuando exprese mis ideales acerca de corregir la corrupción de la Policía Militar ella me llamo idiota, pero agrego que respetaba el hecho de que tuviese el coraje para poder ir en contra de los demás. Aunque ahora mismo me siento como un ignorante que no puede hacer nada.-

-Sí, si…suficiente dramatismo, sea como sea, ¿nos dirás lo que sabes de ella?-

-Con que eso es lo que dijo...- Susurra el rubio al tiempo que recuerda a Eren, después de todo el tambien quiere cambiar el curso de las cosas.-

-¿Y bien, hablaras?- Presiona Hitch con dureza, después de todo no es el tipo de chica al que le guste que la hagan esperar.

-Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir.- Armin hace una pausa y agrega cierto dramatismo en su voz y rostro antes de continuar.- en la batalla que tuvieron esos titanes varios soldados resultaron heridos y algunos muertos…entre ellos Annie…-

-¿Es enserio?...quiero decir, ella sobrevivió a la batalla en Trost no…significa que tenía experiencia con titanes…- Marlo habla sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Pero espera…específica… ¿está herida o muerta?- Hitch se suma a la sorpresa de Marlo con la mirada atónita.

-Ella esta…- El rubio de ojos azules cada vez más opacos duda un poco antes de responder…- bastante mal herida y es probable que tarde mucho en volver…-

-Es que no me lo puedo creer…quiero decir, tenía una cara y una actitud bastante intimidantes…pensé que sería fuerte…- Suelta la joven de cabellos ceniza.

-Supongo que en medio de todo el alboroto debió descuidarse…eso solo demuestra que debemos entrenarnos aún más si queremos sobrevivir.- Explaya el joven de cabellos negros con decisión.

-¿Ah?... ¿entrenarnos más?, ¿para qué?...después de todo por eso nos unimos a la Policía Militar no…para vivir cómodamente sin pelear.-

-No me incluyas en tus motivos deshonrosos, Hitch…además si quieres vivir tendrás que hacerte fuerte y pelear, después de todo si dos titanes han conseguido llegar hasta la última muralla significa que estas ya no son del todo útiles.-

-Si no peleas no ganas…y si no ganas no vives…- Interrumpe Armin con tono calmado, recordando las palabras de Mikasa, aunque su dueño original es Eren.- esas palabras son las que me han obligado a fortalecerme un poco. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que regresar.-

-De nuevo te agradezco mucho tu cooperación.- Marlo le extiende la mano en una despedida respetuosa.

-No fue nada, espero que llegues a cambiar algo, Marlo.-

-Gracias, yo tambien lo espero.-

Luego de aquella conversación Armin decide retornar al albergue para descansar un poco, la noche se está haciendo presente y su cuerpo le pide una pausa tras tanta acción y descubrimientos. Al llegar le pregunta a uno de los soldados en que habitación puede instalarse. Ya en la respectiva pieza que le corresponderá esta noche se deja caer con cuidado sobre la cama, dejando que su cuerpo se relaje sobre la relativamente cómoda cama. Mientras siente los efectos de estar en un lugar "seguro" para poder reestablecer sus fuerzas su cabeza comienza a ordenar los hechos. Es teóricamente cierto que Eren posee una nueva y extraña habilidad, pero cabe la posibilidad de que haya sido algo que se activó producto del pánico y la desesperación. Luego esta Historia, quien podría tener niveles altamente considerables de información sobre el verdadero origen y propósito de este sistema de murallas en el que están condenados a ocultarse y vivir como ganado. Por ultimo pero no menos importante está la muerte de Hannes, quien al sacrificarse logro salvar la vida de Mikasa. Las verdaderas identidades de Reiner y Berthold no le sorprenden puesto que el mismo, igual que con Annie, sugirió ciertas condiciones que incrementaban la posibilidad de que fuesen los responsables del ataque de hace cinco años. Pasado bastante tiempo el rubio decide que ya ha reflexionado suficiente y se acomoda un poco más en la cama, pero es en ese momento en el que un toque en su puerta lo obliga a levantarse. Sorprendiéndose un poco al abrirla.

-Historia, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Consulta el rubio de tonos más oscuros.

-Necesito preguntarte algo, sé que es tarde, pero creo que eres el único que me dará una respuesta honesta.-

-Eso depende de lo que vayas a preguntar…- Armin se aparta un poco para dejar entrar a la rubia apoyándose en la puerta al tiempo que ella se sienta en el borde de la cama.

-Así que tu tambien eres capaz de mentir para resguardar algo importante…- Susurra Historia mientras mira el piso.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado es lo único que puedo hacer, aunque no creo que estés aquí para que debatir sobre eso.-

-No, y disculpa si te he despertado, pero es que es algo que me inquieta enormemente.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Es sobre Annie…- Apenas Historia termina de pronunciar el nombre de la otra rubia de cabellos más claros que ellos dos Armin se tensa, sintiendo que aquel nombre le pesa cada vez más a medida que lo escucha. Suspira mientras espera a que la joven noble termine.- Cuando Hanji me dijo que Reiner y Berthold eran colaboradores de ella me exalte pero no supe bien la causa, supongo que es porque estaba más preocupada de Ymir. Pero ahora veo que lo que me exalto fue el hecho de que Annie trabajase con ellos, quiero decir…bueno…eso significa que después de todo ella era…-

-Sí, ella era la Titán Hembra…- Sentencia con sequedad Armin pensando que subestimo las habilidades deductivas de su compañera apodada por toda su clase como "diosa".

-Ya veo... ¿qué le sucederá ahora?-

-No lo sé, mientras este en ese cristal es imposible juzgarla y mucho menos hacerla hablar.-

-¿Cristal?- La expresión de la pequeña rubia cambia a una impactada y un tanto insegura.-

-Si, al parecer logro cristalizarse con la habilidad que tenía para endurecer partes de su cuerpo…-

-Eso es terrible…nunca pensé que aquello se pudiese utilizar de esa forma…-

-¿Aquello?... ¿eso significa que sabes acerca de esa habilidad?- El tono de Armin posee un interés renovado, después de todo está hablando con la conocedora de los secretos de las murallas.

-Mentiría si te dijese que lo sé con exactitud, ya que al igual que muchas cosas por las que de seguro me interrogaran pronto, solo tengo una pequeña "reseña"…el resto debe estar entre los libros y documentos de mi…padre.- La última palabra parece salir de la boca de otra persona, ya que está cargada de resentimiento y poco se parece a la angelical voz de la diosa rubia.

-Supuse que eso pasaría. Personalmente creo que sería humanamente imposible que pudieses recordar el secreto de esas murallas, pero por ahora cualquier dato es importante.-

-Bien, entonces te contare todo como lo recuerdo cuando me lo inculcaron, aunque es más como un cuento que una explicación. Hace mucho tiempo, la humanidad se vio arrinconada por una nueva amenaza, más poderosa que las anteriores, que se presentó de manera individual y en cantidades preocupantes. Para defenderse los humanos construyeron una muralla con ayuda de los antiguos que decidieron dedicarse a entenderlos, esto les permitió reorganizarse y crear armas para defenderse temporalmente de aquellos que no le temían a los antiguos que yacían enterrados…no estoy segura si es la palabra correcta…-

-No importa, continua por favor.-

-Bueno…los humanos fueron recuperándose cada vez más rápido pero en un punto la discordia hizo que comenzaran a pelearse otra vez, algunos no aceptaban a los antiguos como protectores y otros los veían como la fuente de la sabiduría para la evolución…tampoco recuerdo bien lo que seguía, solo sé que vino un conflicto en el que el último de los antiguos murió y su sabiduría cayó en manos de la humanidad…se creó una segunda muralla con antiguos artificiales conferidos por la sabiduría para dividir a los opositores. Pero luego los que creían en la sabiduría comenzaron a peleársela. El resultado fue otra muralla que resguardo a los pocos que podían manejar la sabiduría, con el tiempo estos murieron y la sabiduría quedo confinada en el centro del pueblo artificial…-

-Creándose una cuarta muralla para resguardarla… ¿verdad?-

-Así es…supongo que en este punto es bastante obvio no…las murallas no tenían nombre, eso lo creo el culto de las murallas para humanizar más la obra misteriosa construida entre los humanos y quien sabe quiénes…-

-Es por eso que la cuarta muralla no tiene nombre…porque fue construida mucho después que las anteriores…eso quiero decir que esta farsa de historia que nos han contado ha pasado por más generaciones de las que creía…-

-Ummm, la verdad es que es en parte mi culpa no recordar bien esta historia, pero es que al ser algo por lo que merecía desaparecer me obligué a olvidarla.-

-Lo siento mucho.-

-No te disculpes, he decidido que viviré con esto…porque ya no quiero vivir por el bien de alguien más…-

-De cualquier forma aquella "sabiduría" es, posiblemente, el poder de cristalización. Aunque la manera en la que has narrado la historia me hace pensar que abarca algo mucho más extenso.-

-A mi tambien. Sabes, de pequeña siempre me pregunte quienes eran los antiguos pero recuerdo que mi madre solo me decía que eran salvadores de tierras lejanas y que los titanes eran invasores malvados…-

-¿Recuerdas a tu madre?-

-Solo un poco, casi nada…después de todo ella despareció de un día para otro…-

-Puedo imaginar porque.-

-¿Tú recuerdas a tus padres?-

-No, yo solo recuerdo a mi abuelo…mis padres tambien desaparecieron, en el exterior.-

-Ya veo… ¿no te sientes triste por eso?-

-Para nada, ellos conocieron el mundo exterior…eso los convierte en humanos libres de esta jaula llena de mentiras…-

-Supongo que tienes razón.-

-Te agradezco mucho el que me hayas confiado tus recuerdos, Historia.-

-No es nada, eres el más indicado después de todo…además tu tambien me has despejado las dudas sobre Annie.-

-Ummm.-

-¿Estas desilusionado de ella?-

-En absoluto, solo lamento el desenlace de los acontecimientos…-

-Es razonable querer explicaciones tras sucesos como estos…-

-Me pregunto qué cosa es tan importante como para generarle tales conflictos con ella misma.-

-Yo tambien me lo pregunto…-

-¿Por Annie?-

-Por Ymir.- Dicho esto Historia se levanta para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Ya veo…de cualquier forma es tiempo de dormir, cuando se está cansado no se razona bien.- Armin abre levemente la puerta, lo suficiente como para que el delicado cuerpo de su compañera salga con cautela.

-Sí, buenas noches.- La rubia se voltea para despedirse con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Buenas noches.- Contesta el rubio con serenidad.

Historia desaparece rápidamente entre los medio alumbrados pasillos del albergue. Armin se queda un rato más reflexionando sobre la reciente historia. Desde que tiene memoria se ha preguntado el origen de las murallas y ahora puede que obtenga la respuesta. Se dirige al viejo escritorio que sirve de único mueble en la habitación, revisando uno a uno sus cajones hasta encontrar un papel gastado y un poco de tinta. Extrae un trozo pequeño de madera de una de las esquinas del pupitre para posteriormente insertarlo en el frasco con tinta. Comienza a hacer pequeñas anotaciones en el raído trozo de papel. Al terminar lo guarda en el bolsillo de su camisa, no debe perderlo, no debe olvidar lo que tiene escrito.


	2. Prologo - Parte II - Decisiones

¡Hola!, he aqui la segunda parte del prologo, con esto se terminan de establecer las bases para el resto de lo sucesos. Esperamos que les guste esta segunda parte.

**Aclaraciones: **Esta historia toma una corriente independiente despues del capitulo 49, por tanto no estamos sujetos a lo que siga sucediendo con el manga. Por ultimo esta historia recaba hechos del manga y el anime, ya que en este ultimo aparece un poco de material "original".

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

Antes de dejarlos con la segunda parte queremos agradecer a las personas que nos han dejado su comentario

**_Andyhaikufma_ **muchas gracias por tu comentario, intentamos reescribir algunas partes de este prologo para facilitar el desenlace que se dará en el primer capitulo.

_**Varia**_ tambien muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos alegra saber que te ha gustado la versión que hemos hecho para el desenlace del manga. Esperamos tu opinion sobre la segunda parte del prologo.

* * *

Prologo

Parte II - Decisiones

…"_¡Los matare a todos, hasta el último de ellos!"…"Soy fuerte, más fuerte que todos, extremadamente fuerte"…"Te lo juro, voy a exterminar a los titanes"…"El comandante tomo su decisión, eligió dejar morir a esos cientos"…"¿Por qué no te mate en aquel entonces?"…"No puedes cambiar nada a menos que seas capaz de abandonar una parte de ti"… "Hay un número limitado de vidas por las que me preocupo y eso lo decidí hace cinco años" "Tengo la responsabilidad de cumplir con mi deber hasta el amargo final"…"¿Por qué no pude matarlos?"…"Alguien tiene que mancharse las manos con sangre"…"No importa que, estoy de tu lado"…_

Al día siguiente intensas y poco habituales nubes le dan a la mañana una apariencia triste y nostálgica. Cuando el alba lleva apenas dos horas de haberse hecho presente Armin ha sido despertado por Hanji quien un tanto exaltada le explica que el juicio de Eren y los demás se pospondrá hasta mañana. El rubio se alivia un poco por la noticia, eso le da más tiempo para elaborar argumentos a favor de su amigo de la infancia. Pronto el anuncio llega a Historia quien, al igual que Armin, comienza a reflexionar que cosas podrían salvar a Ymir de ser encarcelada o asesinada. Dalliz Zacklay, el comandante supremo que controla a las tres instituciones militares y miembro del alto mando que toma las decisiones, volverá a ser quien juzgue si Eren y los demás son una amenaza para la humanidad.

Normalmente son los tres miembros del alto mando quienes toman en conjunto una decisión, sabiéndose únicamente que uno es mediador de grupos políticos y otro un participante de la nobleza. Aunque se presume que al fin y al cabo es Reiss, el noble, quien controla ambas partes y que los miembros presentes junto a Zacklay son solo pantallas judiciales.

-Pero esto no es lo único por lo que me he presentado ante ti tan temprano, pequeño estratega.- Pronuncia Hanji tras haberle dado la noticia.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Estuve hablando con Erwin y, tras debatir un poco, llegamos a la conclusión de que queremos que seas el defensor principal de los acusados.- Zoe se arregla los lentes y Armin alcanza a ver notorias ojeras, pensando que de seguro no se ha detenido a descansar desde que ocurrió el acontecimiento de la persecución.

-¿De los cuatro?- Pregunta sorprendido el rubio, sintiendo una presión similar a la que experimento cuando defendió a Eren de Kitts Verman, uno de los capitanes de las Tropas Estacionarias que estaba a cargo de la misión en Trost.

-Tú decides a quien defiendes, claro está que tendrás el respaldo de las mismas personas que argumentaron a favor de Eren en su juicio. Ni pienses que vamos a dejarte todo a ti.-

-No lo pensé, es solo que no me siento capaz de hacerlo…-

-Al parecer Eren si te cree capaz.-

-¿Por qué lo dice con tanta seguridad?-

-Veras, uno de los soldados de la Policía Militar apareció frente a mi cuando apenas me reponía un poco de haber ido al distrito de Hermiha…¡ah!, a pesar de que no he cabalgado me siento tan agotada por eso...pero bueno, al parecer Eren estuvo pidiendo que por favor lo dejen hablar contigo. Al final su insistencia dio frutos y aquí me tienes, lista para darte la orden para que vayas a los calabozos del tribunal.- Dicho esto Hanji saca de su bolsillo una especie de orden de poder con el sello de aprobación del tribunal.

-¿Ahora mismo?, ¿Yo solo? Y por cierto, ¿Cuándo aprobó esa orden el tribunal?- Interroga el rubio con un poco de sorpresa en su rostro.

-No la han aprobado, pero digamos que el Pastor Nick tenía un sello en su poder…maldito fanático corrupto…al menos ahora está siendo de utilidad.- Agrega entre dientes la mayor amante de los titanes.

-Ya veo.-

-No te estoy forzando a ir inmediatamente, hazlo cuando te sientas listo…después de todo están los cuatro relativamente juntos.-

-Está bien.- Armin extiende su mano para recibir la orden y guardarla doblada en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Bien, ahora si me disculpas creo que es hora de tomarme un descanso.-

Tras recibir la orden el rubio se dirige al albergue para poder recibir el desayuno y de paso llevarle el suyo a Mikasa, quien por obvios motivos yace aun en reposo. O eso es lo que cree, ya que al obtener su bandeja logra divisar a su amiga de la infancia en una mesa junto a Sasha, quien había regresado tras ayudar a instalar a los nuevos refugiados y se había enterado de toda la situación por Jean, que a su vez se había tomado el tiempo para resumirle correctamente todo.

-Mikasa, deberías estar en cama.- Es lo primero que dice mientras toma asiento junto a Jean.

-No es necesario, estoy bien.-

-No, no lo estas, Historia ha dicho que tienes un par de costillas rotas.- Sasha, más conocida como la Chica Patata habla con expresión preocupada. Armin alcanza a escuchar un sonido de desaprobación por parte de Mikasa, a quien no le agrada sentirse en desventaja.

-¿Historia?-

-Christa…su verdadero nombre es Historia.-

-Ah…-

-Quien por cierto no está aquí.- Concluye el rubio casi para sí mismo.

-Se ha ido hace un rato, dijo que necesitaba ir a un lugar más tranquilo para pensar.- El castaño claro responde a sus inquietudes internas puesto que al estar sentado junto a él ha escuchado sus murmullos.

-Ya veo…-

-Armin.- La chica de cabello y ojos negros pronuncia aquel nombre con extrema seriedad.

-¿Si?-

-¿Dónde está Eren?-

-Encarcelado en el sótano del tribunal.-

-¿Porque?-

-Es considerado una amenaza, igual que Reiner, Berthold y Ymir.- Interviene Jean con voz cabreada por el solo hecho de recordar la situación.-

-¿Lograron capturarlos?- Pregunta Mikasa con un mínimo tono de sorpresa en su voz, que no alcanza a reflejarse en su rostro constantemente indiferente.

-Si.- Armin contesta con un deje de inseguridad, adivinando la frustración que debe sentir su interlocutora.

-¿Por qué no los mataron?- Consulta a regañadientes la estudiante número uno de su generación mientras sus cejas se arquean demostrando clara molestia por el desenlace de los hechos.

-Porque son fuentes de información importante.-

-...-

-Mikasa, debes entender cuáles son las prioridades. En este momento todo es muy confuso para todos y lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que la situación se calme.- Agrega el rubio con tono firme.

-Para que así puedan preparar un plan y huir, igual como trato de hacerlo Annie.- Mikasa hace una pausa para mirar a su amigo.- Siempre supe que aquel plan no funcionaría. Debí haberle rebanado la cabeza en cuanto apareció ante nosotros dándonos la falsa idea de que había caído.-

-Pero no lo hiciste.- Armin contesta con tono seco ya que sabe que una conversación de este tipo no llegara a nada concreto.- Y tampoco pudiste matar a Reiner y Berthold aunque tenías todas las condiciones para lograrlo.- Concluye el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

-…-

-Admite que incluso para ti es un hecho difícil de aceptar…- Armin le sonríe con sinceridad para señalarle que no tiene intenciones de juzgar sus acciones.

-Te equivocas, yo…no siento ninguna clase de desilusión ni mucho menos compasión.- Se engaña a si misma con la respuesta. Ella desconoce el motivo por el cual sus cuchillas se detuvieron a medio camino, pero intenta no adjudicarle a esto las caras de terror y culpabilidad que tenían ambos traidores en aquel momento. El simple hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad la hace sentirse enojada y desilusionada de sí misma.

Ante tal respuesta el rubio solo suspira cansado, decidiendo cambiar relativamente de tema al ver que Sasha y Jean permanecen callados intentando lidiar con la pequeña tensión que se ha generado hace un par de segundos.

-De cualquier forma, Eren insistió en que quería vernos y la mayor Hanji nos ha conseguido una orden para poder ir hasta los calabozos.- Pluraliza el mensaje original para que sus compañeros se sientan incluidos.

-¿Ese suicida solicitando ver a sus compañeros?, me extraña…- Comenta Jean con tono burlesco.

-¿Cuándo podemos ir?- Interroga inmediatamente Mikasa con ánimos un poco renovados.

-Hoy, ya que mañana se llevara a cabo el juicio.-

-Ya veo, entonces no perdamos el tiempo y pongámonos en marcha.-

-E-espera un poco Mikasa, aún faltan Conny y la diosa.- Argumenta torpemente la Chica Patata mientras juega con sus dedos.

-Ah…-

-Supongo que ahora solo falta Historia.- Añade Jean señalando en dirección al pasillo que conecta los dormitorios con el comedor.

-Ah, ya están todos levantados…me siento como un vago por haber dormido demás.-

-Al contrario, envidio tu capacidad de poder dormir por más tiempo.- Señala Armin con un tono más relajado.

-Jaja, es la primera vez que alguien elogia mi pereza, como sea ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-

-Iremos a visitar a Eren el suicida más tarde, ¿quieres venir?- Jean le sintetiza la información para no seguir desperdiciando el tiempo.

-¡¿Es enserio?! Pensé que no se podía visitar ese tipo de lugares con nuestros rangos…-

-Pero podemos y eso es lo que importa- Sasha se incorpora a la conversación mientras traga rápidamente unos restos de pan dejados por sus compañeros.

-Ah, tienes razón…-

-Conny, no es normal que pongas caras tan serias como esas.- Comenta el castaño mientras frunce sus cejas en un gesto de intriga.

-Ah…supongo que es porque por primera vez en mi vida quiero obtener una respuesta sin importar como. Quiero decir, Reiner debe estar encerrado en alguna parte de esos calabozos no…si es así yo… ¡yo quiero preguntarle porque ha hecho todas estas cosas!- El pequeño calvo se detiene y aprieta sus puños tanto como puede.- Sé que soy estúpido pero…pero aun así hare mi mayor esfuerzo para entenderlo y aceptar que…que él es…-

-Suficiente, Conny.- Jean detiene todos sus pensamientos posando su mano con fuerza en el hombro del muchacho.

-Jean…- Susurra al ver la cara de su compañero que refleja la misma incertidumbre que la que él tiene en su interior, haciéndolo desistir de seguir hablando.

-Bien, supongo que solo nos queda buscar a Historia.- Comenta Armin para romper el nuevo espacio tenso que se ha formado.

-Ah, pero esperen, tengo que desayunar algo primero.- Recuerda el más pequeño de los hombres presentes.

-Entonces te esperaremos en una hora más en las puerta que conecta con Rose.- Sentencia el rubio con una sonrisa tenue. No quiere seguir rodeado de ese aire que lo desmorona de a poco.

-Está bien.-

Dicho esto los cuatro jóvenes salen del albergue y deciden buscar diferentes lugares donde podría estar la pequeña rubia. Cuando ya ha transcurrido un cuarto de hora y el sol presenta un inicio de día para la mayoría de las personas Sasha encuentra a su aclamada diosa sentada en el piso al final de un callejón sin salida.

-Ah, diosa, al fin la encuentro.- Sasha le sonríe con torpeza mientras se incorpora para acercarse más a ella.

-Sasha, te he dicho un montón de veces que no me llames diosa…-

-Ah, lo siento mucho.-

-No importa…-

-¿No sería demasiado atrevido si le llamara por su nuevo nombre?-

-Repítelo otra vez pero de la otra forma y entonces te diré que si.- Comenta Historia mientras se levanta del suelo con una sonrisa que se debate entre lo alegre y lo melancólico.

-¿Cómo?-

-No tienes por qué tratarme como si fuera superior a ti, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado…-

-Ah, tienes razón…además así puedo demostrarle que puedo cambiar.-

-Ummm…-

-Por cierto His-Historia…-

-¿Si?-

-Si Jean me ha puesto al tanto de lo que ha sucedido de manera correcta…significa que han atrapado a los responsables de la destrucción de las murallas ¿verdad?-

-Así es.-

-Y que Eren está detenido porque puede perder el control.-

-Sí, eso tambien es cierto.-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué Ymir esta encarcelada tambien?- La pregunta casi formulada con inocencia por Sasha hace que Historia se detenga junto a ella y suspire.

-Porque ella tambien es un titán, Sasha.-

-¿Q-que?- Pregunta con un poco de espanto la castaña oscura.

-Que ellas es un titán, al igual que Eren, Annie, Reiner y Berthold.-

-¿Annie tambien es un titán?- Agrega con más terror que antes.

-¿De qué manera te explico la situación Jean?-

-Ah, bueno me dijo que había capturado a la Titán Hembra pero no me dijo quien estaba en su interior, tambien menciono que Reiner y Berthold eran titanes y lo de la persecución y la pelea de Eren…-

-Ya veo. Bueno, Annie es la Titán Hembra…pero ahora dudo bastante que pueda hacer algo. En cuanto a Ymir…ella revelo su forma de titán porque nos encontrábamos en una situación desesperada y de nos ser por ella ninguno de los que estuvimos en ese castillo aquella noche hubiésemos salido con vida. Aunque luego me secuestro… ¡pero no lo hizo porque quisiera! y después sucedió todo esto y aquí estoy, esperando su juicio.- Historia va sintetizando cada vez más la información al ver las diferentes caras de incomprensión que presenta su amiga.

-Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, lograra arreglárselas de alguna manera.- Sasha habla lo más optimista posible, para que su pequeña amiga no siga preocupándose demás.

-De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué estabas buscándome?-

-Ah, ¡es cierto!, tenía que llevarte con los demás…iremos a visitar a Eren!, ¡de seguro Ymir estará ahí tambien!- La Chica Patata habla mientras mueve efusivamente sus manos exteriorizando su emoción y sin esperar que Historia analice lo que ha dicho la toma de la muñeca con cuidado y comienza a correr hacia la puerta.- Ven, ¡vamos!-

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos frente a la puerta que conectaba el distrito Chlorba con las hectáreas que yacían tras la muralla Rose el clima comenzaba a despejarse un poco, colándose unos cuantos rayos de sol que le daban una renovada imagen a los alrededores. Luego de intercambiar unas cuentas palabras los seis soldados de la generación 104 partieron rumbo al distrito principal donde se encontraba el tribunal con sus respectivos calabozos subterráneos.

El distrito Inner estaba resguardado por una cuarta muralla y en este espacio solo acontecían eventos de tipo político, económico, militar y administrativo. Ahora que Armin sabía un poco de la historia de las murallas el ir a aquel lugar le generaba múltiples inquietudes que iba respondiendo a medida que la carreta que los llevaba hasta dicho lugar avanzaba entre los caminos, saltando de cuando en cuando.

Aunque realizaron diversos descansos el más importante fue el que utilizaron en el distrito Yalkell, en la muralla Sina, que se encontraba paralelo a Chlorba. Almorzaron con calma en el lugar más apartado que encontraron, ya que los habitantes de dicho distrito no parecían demasiado felices de ver soldados. Y es que después de los numerosos acontecimientos era totalmente esperado que los soldados de las tres legiones estuviesen en constante movimiento.

El último trecho hasta su destino lo hicieron en silencio, como si cada uno supiera que se estaban acercando a una creciente tormenta. Todos parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos, resguardando en su conciencia sus sentimientos y conclusiones sobre el asunto.

-Hemos recorrido un largo camino, ¿no lo creen?- Jean rompió el silencio mientras apretaba sus puños mirando al piso de madera torcida que componía la carreta, que era exactamente igual a las que habían utilizado para cargar los numerosos cadáveres que dejo la aparición de Annie en su primera expedición. No había que ser un genio para saber a qué se refería el castaño claro por lo que en un silencio comprensivo este continuo.- Desde que llegamos cargados de esperanza ilusa hasta el ejército, pasando por nuestra iniciación en Trost y terminando en persecuciones suicidas para rescatar a un suicida… ¡vaya cliché!...- Suspira con gravedad antes de concluir.- Pero saben, a pesar de que estoy harto de esto no quiero renunciar, no sin antes tener las respuestas que justifiquen nuestras decisiones.

-Ya no tenemos ningún lugar al que volver, ahora solo nos queda avanzar…- Susurra Historia con la misma convicción que Jean.

-Solo nos queda…sobrevivir…- Suelta con amargura Conny mientras se echa hacia atrás.

-Más les vale no ser titanes eh…de lo contrario me sentiré ridículo por ser humano.- Agrega Jean con una media sonrisa.

-Aunque si Mikasa fuese un titán no sería tan malo.- Murmura Conny.

-¡Conny!- Historia le reprocha su comentario con actitud infantil.

-Solo bromeo…pero enserio.- El muchacho se gira para mirar a la chica de cabellos negros que se acomodaba su característica bufanda roja.- Mikasa, eres realmente fuerte…creo que no hubiese podido sobrevivir en Trost de no ser porque se me contagio tu fuerza de voluntad.-

-Aquella vez olvide que tener fuerza trae consigo responsabilidad…no deberías elogiar una actitud tan inmadura como la que tuve aquella vez.-

-No te condenes tanto, al final todo salió bien…bueno, relativamente bien.- Sasha se integra a la conversación con su clásico tono entusiasta.

-Miren, ya estamos llegando…- Armin, que se ha mantenido al margen de la conversación señala con el dedo la puerta.

Una vez que sus pies tocan el suelo notan que sus cuerpos están adoloridos por el árido trato que deja la rústica carreta en conjunto con el camino que presentaba en algunas secciones depresiones de tamaños variables. El sol, que otra vez está cubierto por densas nubes, anuncia tenuemente que el tiempo ha pasado y que el mediodía ha quedado olvidado hace poco más de dos horas.

Comienzan a caminar hasta la entrada del tribunal. En el camino algo desconcierta al rubio. Una carreta que se dirige hacia el tribunal lleva como contenido bajo la gruesa manta, que oscila aveces con el viento, algo que debería estar en el distrito Youtebiya.

"¿Annie?, ¿Por qué la han traído a Inner?, ¿la utilizaran para asegurar la rendición de Reiner y Berthold?" Piensa el rubio mientras ve como la carreta se aleja exponiendo una vez más un insignificante trozo del cristal que recubre a la rubia que por voluntad propia se encerró en él.

Una vez están en la recepción del tribunal el rubio de cejas pobladas y grandes ojos azules es quien gestiona todo. Intentando mostrar la menor cantidad de nervios posibles y dando una explicación totalmente racional, y falsa cabe decir, consigue que los dejen entrar a todos a la sección de los calabozos. Un solo guardia los guio por las escaleras que al variar en orientación y forma logra confundirlos.

Al estar frente a la puerta que indica la entrada a la sección más apartada del resto de las celdas el soldado de la Policía Militar la abre con ademan dudoso y los hace entrar. "Querían una visita privada…ahí la tienen…pero no me hago cargo de las reacciones de esos monstruos" había dicho antes de entrecerrar la puerta y dejarlos a solas dentro del lugar que contaba con un angosto y corto pasillo antes de las celdas. Caminan juntos con Armin a la cabeza, encontrándose tras pocos pasos con dos celdas que estaban una frente a la otra. Son más amplias que la anterior celda de Eren, pero tambien son más antiguas y rusticas puesto que no cuentan con asientos ni mucho menos camas. Todos notan al instante que en cada celda había espacio para dos personas.

En la del lado izquierdo yacen Eren y Berthold, separados por unos dos metros. Están sentados en el suelo, frente a ellos las cadenas que componen la unión entre los grilletes de sus muñecas se encuentran bajo un pilar similar al que se usó en el juicio del furioso titán de ojos verde agua, la única diferencia es que este tiene un espacio en medio más largo que permite que los encarcelados se levanten.

En la celda de la derecha se encuentra Ymir sentada contra la pared, llevando por restricto grilletes en sus manos y pies, parece dormir y un leve vapor emana por sus rasgadas ropas. A su lado un espacio vacío con una par de agujeros irregulares en la pared, similares a los que ella tenía sobre su cabeza, llaman a pensar que Reiner había estado amarrado contra la pared en algún momento. Aunque el mencionado rubio no se encuentra ahora en la celda.

Para todos es una primera escena desconcertante, pero poco a poco van reaccionando. Armin y Mikasa se apegan a la celda a la altura de Eren y comienzan a llamarlo, ya que no pueden verlo bien por el poste que cubre parte de su rostro. Jean permanece junto a ellos mientras que Historia, Sasha y Conny se apegan a la celda contraria.

Tras varios intentos de llamar al castaño oscuro que está claramente lucido, al igual que su compañero de celda que mira al piso un tanto atónito por los recién llegados. Jean decide recoger un guijarro pequeño y lanzárselo a Eren quien solo entonces parece reaccionar, levantándose rápidamente con la mirada cubierta por la ira y la sed de venganza. Con los ojos aun nublados por tales sentimientos comienza a mirar a las personas que están detrás de la celda, comprendiendo sus identidades segundos después.

-Armin, Mikasa…- Pronuncia con cierta alegría al saber que estaban bien, al divisar a Jean agrega en tono burlón.- Y Jean el caballo…-

-¡¿A quién estas llamando caballo?!-

-Te ves bien, eso es bueno. ¿Cómo están los demás?- Comenta con aire serio y aun un tanto perdido.

-Todos están bien y tú no te ves tan mal como pensé, aunque tu voz esta mas ronca que lo habitual.-

-Eso es porque en todo lo que llevo aquí he sido el único que ha abierto la boca, pero ni las palabras civilizadas ni los insultos los hacen decir alguna palabra.- Agrega Eren con ira contenida mientras aprieta sus puños y remarca más su fruncido entrecejo.

-Era de esperarse, de cualquier manera Eren, ¿para qué me llamaste?- Interroga Armin mientras lo mira con gesto preocupado.

-Quería decirte algo… ¿te molestaría abrir la celda y entrar?- El joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdosos nota que su amigo tiene las llaves en su mano, dadas por el mismo soldado que prefirió lavarse las manos en el asunto.

-Está bien…-

-Eren, ¿no estas herido?- Mikasa suelta esta pregunta con preocupación en su voz.

-Claro que no Mikasa, no soy tan débil como crees…- Responde a regañadientes el joven a su hermanastra, quien solo baja y desvía su mirada al tiempo que acomoda su bufanda.

Apenas Armin entra en la celda siente la mirada de Berthold quien lo observa con mirada perturbada y un tanto molesta, al girarse este inmediatamente vuelve a dirigir sus ojos al piso. El rubio piensa que de seguro está recordando las supuestas torturas a las que está siendo sometida Annie, de las que él le hablo para distraerlo.

-¿Y bien?- El rubio se acerca hasta su amigo quien comienza a hablarle en un murmullo que solo ellos dos logran escuchar. Armin se sorprende un poco por la actitud de Eren, quien parece haber estado pensando por primera vez las cosas en vez de redirigir su ira de manera ciega e impulsiva.

Y así, mientras ellos conversan privadamente Historia interrumpe de lejos para pedirle las llaves de la celda de Ymir y poder entrar, puesto que la castaña oscura no reacciona a pesar de que la ha estado llamando junto a Sasha y Conny. Luego de que se hace con estas abre con prisa la oxidada puerta de barrotes metálicos y entra sin ningún tipo de precaución, sus amigos permanecen al borde de la celda.

-Ymir…- Historia se arrodilla frente a la morena con un leve alivio en su voz.- Me alegra tanto saber que estas bien.- Pronuncia al tiempo que limpia las lágrimas que han escapado de sus ojos. La nombrada, que al parecer dormía realmente, abre sus ojos con lentitud y redirige su mirada hacia el pequeño cuerpo extraño que ha aparecido frente a ella. Cuando identifica a la persona frente a ella espera un par de segundos y abre su boca.

-Vete.- Es todo lo que se escucha. Esta palabra parece una estaca de hielo por la actitud con la que ha sido pronunciada. Una estaca que choca contra el corazón de la rubia y la desconcierta. Nuevamente Ymir parece no quererla cerca.- Ya no te necesito para nada, vete.- Repite en el mismo tono mientras la mira con sus friso ojos color ámbar.

-Pero…ya no es necesario que vivamos por el bien de las personas que nos odian. Somos libres así que, por favor, no me digas que piensas convertirte en nuestro enemigo…tu nos salvaste aquella vez no, tú no eres un enemigo…- Argumenta con torpeza la pequeña diosa mientras posa sus manos en los hombros de Ymir.

-¿Libre?...mientras estés dentro de estas paredes no podrás ser libre…y yo tampoco, por eso es que ya no te necesito.- Insiste con frialdad la más alta de las dos.

-¡Entonces vámonos, salgamos de aquí!, no importa donde terminemos, solo vámonos.- Suelta la rubia alzando la voz mientras la mira con la esperanza de convencerla.

-¡Ya basta! - Ymir se levanta bruscamente haciendo que Historia se tambalee un poco, poniéndose de pie con dificultad por la conmoción.- ¡Deja de decir cosas sin sentido!... ¡Maldita sea, solo ve-!- Su última aclamación se ve interrumpida por un sonoro golpe en su mejilla izquierda. Conny, quien se ha cabreado de ver como desprecia a su amable compañera, le ha lanzado un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Ymir no se mueve ni un centímetro de su posición original y endereza su cabeza mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¡Maldita sea, eres una bastarda mal agradecida!- Le grita el calvo con furia antes de retroceder nuevamente, sobándose el puño.

-Co-Conny.- Irrumpe Sasha con horror.- N-no debiste…-

-¡Ymir!- Historia se acerca hasta ella nuevamente, no piensa rendirse con tanta facilidad.-

-Ya fue suficiente.- Dicho esto la nombrada se agacha un poco para quedar a la altura del oído de la rubia.- Historia…déjame y vive como se te venga en gana.- Susurra con un poco de humanidad en su voz, tras esto se endereza y le indica con la cabeza que salga de la celda.

-Está bien…- Murmura la diosa con una sonrisa vencida en su rostro y las lágrimas a flor de piel. Sale de la celda volviendo a cerrarla mientras ve como Ymir regresa a la posición original en la que estaba, cerrando tambien sus ojos.

-Historia, ¿estás bien?- Pregunta Sasha con una sonrisa nerviosa. La rubia asiente con un movimiento casi imperceptible.

Armin y Eren que ya han terminado su charla secreta contemplan la situación que se da frente a ellos al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

-Ella sabe quién es el enemigo Armin…no olvides eso.- Susurra Eren mientras la mira fijamente.

-Tranquilo, no olvidare nada de esto.-

En ese momento, cuando todos están volviendo a la calma, la puerta se abre y Reiner entra con grilletes en sus pies y manos junto a dos soldados. Al levantar su cabeza su expresión no cambia. Es dejado dentro de su celda, sentándose en su lado sin decir nada.

-Reiner.- La voz de Jean suena un tanto insegura de si hablarle o no.

-¿Qué pasa, Jean?, ¿Tienes miedo?- Pregunta el rubio de corpulenta figura con su habitual tono.

-¡Que rayos estas diciendo Reiner!, en vez de hacer preguntas estúpidas deberías estar diciéndonos tus razones para cometer semejantes atrocidades.- Conny se apega a los barrotes de la celda.- Yo…aun no puedo creerlo sabes, por eso quiero que me digas porque, quiero decir, tú eras nuestro mejor compañero, el más fuerte…el más confiable…el más dispuesto...el.- Se ve interrumpido por la maciza voz de Reiner.

-¡Suficiente!, ¡Ese era el antiguo yo, el falso yo!, no tienes por qué recordarme la mentira en la que los envolví…en la que me envolví…- Su tono va descendiendo hasta volverse normal.

-Entonces tu tambien optaras por pisotear nuestros sentimientos…- Agrega el pequeño mientras se aleja un poco de la celda.

-Es lo que he decidido, seré un guerrero hasta el final.-

-Cierra tu estúpida boca perra barata, tus discursos me asquean.- La voz de Ymir interrumpe la reciente conversación y le da un giro rotundo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Reiner se levanta y la mira con creciente odio, la morena le corresponde de la misma manera. Ambos parecen olvidar que sus compañeros están presentes.

-Dije que te calles, antes de que vomite.- Ymir se levanta con el rostro ensombrecido.

-Si te destrozo la cara no podrás escucharme, ¿qué te parece esa solución?-

-Inténtalo.-

-¡Ustedes dos, deténganse!- La voz de Historia hace que regresen a la realidad y la miren con un poco de sorpresa ya que su grito ha sido bastante potente.- Ya basta…ya es suficiente no creen…- Su voz se quiebra al tiempo que las lágrimas vuelven a aflorar en su pálido y suave rostro.

Un silencio se instala en el lugar por una par de minutos. Los dos titanes que estaban a punto de iniciar otra pelea, puesto que la primera fue la que se llevó los grilletes de la pared y provoco una furiosa batalla en la que ambos perdieron parte de sus extremidades, se detienen y tras dar sonidos de resignación se sientan en sus respectivos lugares.

-Armin…yo no quiero estar aquí por más tiempo, los esperare afuera.- Dicho esto Historia sale de la habitación, Sasha, Conny y Jean le siguen.

-Mikasa, ¿puedo pedirte algo?- Pronuncia el rubio al ver que solo ella queda en la habitación.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Podrías dejarme a solas con ellos?- Tras esta petición Mikasa duda un poco pero su amigo de la infancia le indica con la mirada que estará bien.

-Está bien.- La chica de cabellos y ojos negros deja la habitación y al hacer esto no pasa mucho tiempo para que Berthold hable.

-Armin.-

-¿Si?-

-Sé que no estoy en posición de pedir nada pero… ¿podrías llevarme con Annie?...yo…quiero verla antes de que nos condenen.- La voz y el rostro del más alto de los hombres presentes ha cambiado y ha pasado de la molestia a la angustia.

-Berthold.- Susurra Reiner un poco exaltado poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los barrotes.

-Reiner, sé que está mal, ya que hemos desertado de nuestra misión pero…-

-No, no está mal, yo tambien quiero verla…-

-Como si eso fuera a suceder…- Indica Eren con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Está bien.-

-¡Armin!-

-Yo, los llevare con ella, pero deberán esperar un poco.-

-Mientras podamos reencontrarnos no me importa esperar.- Dice Reiner mientras baja la cabeza con gesto agradecido.

-Pero con una condición.- Agrega Armin mientras los mira a ambos antes de continuar.- Iremos todos a verla…-

-No tengo objeciones ante eso.-

-Bien, entonces vendré por ustedes cuatro dentro de un rato más.-

-No entiendo que estás pensando…Armin…- Murmura Eren mientras la ve salir por la vieja puerta de madera.

Tras la salida de Armin de aquella sección de los calabozos, el chico les pide a sus compañeros que permanezcan cerca de los alrededores ya que luego los necesitara para vigilar las posibles reacciones de Reiner y Berthold cuando se enteren del estado actual de Annie. Les explica que vio como una carreta traía a la antes mencionada y que ahora partirá a buscar a Hanji, Rivaille o Erwin para obtener una aprobación para su plan de visita.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que el rubio se tope con las tres figuras principales de la Legión de Reconocimiento en un albergue cercano destinado a esta Legión par que se instalen mientras esperan el juicio. Luego de compartirles la experiencia de la visita a los prisioneros y contarles lo que planea conseguir al permitirles ver a Annie obtiene una respuesta positiva. "Estaremos vigilándolos de cerca" le había dicho Erwin, agregando "No queremos repetir el episodio de Leonhardt así que si las cosas salen mal dispararemos a sus cabezas".

No objeta nada, después de todo es el precio justo para poder asegurar el bienestar de la humanidad. Hanji, quien parece emocionada al escuchar esto asegura que ha traído a Annie para el mismo fin de extorción. Aunque ella había sido más ruda expresando que "Queríamos torturarlos psicológicamente tanto como fuese posible, pero tu idea tampoco está mal" con una sonrisa un tanto desquiciada. Rivaille se había mantenido en silencio escuchando y cuando había finalizado con su explicación solo le dijo "Procura que Eren no haga nada estúpido".

Mantienen todo en secreto, para prevenir que la Policía Militar no intente intervenir. Es así como Armin parte de vuelta al tribunal con sabiendo la ubicación actual de Annie. Al llegar sus compañeros están esperándolo, intentando apaciguar su nerviosismo. Jean y Mikasa están equipados en caso de tener que "reducirlos" con sus cuchillas ante una reacción violenta. Tras intercambiar un par de palabras entran en el tribunal, dirigiéndose por el lado contrario por el que caminaron hacia los calabozos. Cuando se topan con dos puertas perfectamente cerradas el rubio indica que han llegado, sorprendiéndose de que Annie no esté bajo tierra.

Al abrir las puertas se encuentran con una amplia habitación que tiene en el centro a la cristalizada Titán Hembra, sostenida por unos pilares de madera bajos y amarrada al techo con cuerdas de acero. Su expresión dolida y sus lágrimas detenidas por el efecto del cristal provocan en todos sensaciones contrariadas. El desprecio y la compasión se mezclan en los corazones de la mayoría. Menos en los de Mikasa y Armin, quienes parecen tener un sentimiento fijo que se refleja en sus miradas. Odio e intriga. El deseo de matarla y el deseo de liberarla para hacerla hablar. Valores contrarios que chocan inconsistentemente.

-Iré por ellos.- Pronuncia Armin con seguridad en su voz.- Por favor colóquense tal y como se los explique.- Concluye antes de encaminarse hacia los calabozos.

Sus compañeros hacen caso de su petición y se ordenan. Jean y Mikasa permanece en las orillas internas de la puerta. Mientras que Conny y Sasha se quedan fuera para poder correr a pedir refuerzos en caso de algún error en el plan. Historia decide quedarse apoyada en la pared frente a las puertas, que permanecían abiertas de par en par, esperando tranquila. Las ventanas que están sobre ellas yacen abiertas, puesto que en los techos de los edificios cercanos al tribunal se encuentran los soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias que destacan por su puntería con rifles apuntando hacia el interior, con el mejor margen de distancia que se les pudo dar.

"Pensaron en todo, como se esperaba del Comandante Erwin" Reflexiona internamente Armin quien ya ha notado todos los detalles mientras camina presurosamente hacia la última puerta. Al llegar se gana las miradas de los cuatro.

-Pensé que no volverías.- Le dice Reiner mientras abre la celda que le corresponde a él y a Ymir, quien se levanta perezosamente.

-No ha pasado tanto tiempo.- Es lo único que comenta el rubio mientras se voltea para abrir la otra celda.

-Eres muy confiado al venir aquí sin ningún soldado y abrirnos así sin más.- Comenta el rubio mientras sale de la celda.

-Estoy consciente de que son los suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que están en desventaja.- Agrega Armin mientras quita el pilar de Eren y luego el de Berthold.

-Ciertamente.- Comenta este último mientras se estira como puede.

-Bien, vámonos.-

Eren y Ymir que se habían mantenido en silencio caminan a la par detrás de Reiner y Berthold, que siguen diligentemente a Armin. Cuando llegan a la superficie del tribunal se sorprenden un poco.

-Pensé que era de noche.- Comenta vagamente Berthold mientras mira la nubosidad por las ventanas.

-Ya casi llegamos.- Avisa Armin sintiendo como sus acompañantes se tensan.

Una vez que doblan la última esquina divisan primero a Historia quien apoyada en la pared desvía su mirada hacia el lado contrario. Sasha y Conny tratan de disimular su nerviosismo y los reciben con una media sonrisa. Armin se detiene un poco antes para que Reiner y Berthold no puedan ver el interior de la habitación. Los libera de sus restrictores de muñecas con rapidez para luego hablar.

-Bien, ya llegamos, desde ahora son libres de atravesar esa puerta y verla.- Comenta con frialdad al tiempo que se aparta para dejarles el paso libre. Ambos fruncen el ceño con clara intriga e intercambian miradas de incertidumbre.

-Te lo agradezco, Armin.- Dice Reiner al pasar por su lado. Berthold solo le agradece con una media sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

-Ummm…-

Al entrar están conscientes de la presencia de Mikasa y Jean en las orillas de la puerta pero no logran prestarles mayor atención ya que lo que yace en el centro la habitación capta todo su interés. Con paso lento e incrédulo ambos traidores comienzan a caminar en dirección del enorme cristal. Berthold niega en silencio con la cabeza mientras que Reiner susurra "no puede ser". Mientras se acercan a la Titán Hembra sus cuerpos comienzan a sufrir escalofríos pero es solo cuando están a centímetros del cristal que asumen la identidad de la persona dentro de este.

-Annie…- Susurran ambos con la voz cortada y las miradas vidriosas.

-¿Porque?...- Pregunta Berthold con tono imperceptible, pero Armin que ha avanzado en silencio tras ellos le responde.

-Lamento haberles mentido, ella ha estado así desde que perdió contra Eren en el distrito Stohess.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Reiner se suma a su compañero girándose para mirarlo.-

-Que ella misma se ha encerrado en ese cristal.-

El silencio invade la habitación y ambos vuelven a dirigir su mirada hacia la rubia cristalizada. Con el paso de los segundos un llanto mudo invade la habitación, puede escucharse la respiración entrecortada de Berthold mientras su mano toca delicadamente el cristal. No pasa mucho para que el Titán Colosal caiga de rodillas y comience a golpear desenfrenadamente el irrompible material.

-¡Annie!, ¡Annie!..- Grita mientras su dientes se juntan en una mueca de desesperación y dolor.

Reiner cae de rodillas secamente en el piso y en silencio un par de lágrimas caen por sus ojos. Toca el cristal con el mismo cuidado que Berthold.

-Así que tu tambien fallaste, Annie.- Comenta en silencio.- Supongo que ya no tiene caso seguir con esto, Berthold.- Pronuncia mientras posa su manso en sus rodillas para incorporarse, el nombrado lo mira con confusión.

-Pero…-

-Ya no somos guerreros, fracasamos…desde que decidimos internamente que no eliminaríamos a nuestros compañeros a pesar de lo que habían visto…desde que nos negamos a raptar a Eren en Trost a pesar de que sabíamos que era una amenaza para nuestro objetivo…- Hace una pausa para golpear el cristal con fuerza.- ¡Si hubiésemos actuado en ese entonces Annie no habría tenido que cargar con todo el peso y actuar por si misma!, ¡Es nuestra culpa que terminara así!-

-No pensaras revelarte ¿verdad Reiner?, nosotros no tenemos el privilegio de desertar y lo sabes…tenemos que avanzar…sea como sea…- Comenta Berthold con un tono quebrado producto del vacío que siente en su interior.

-Se acabó.- Pronuncia con decisión mientras se gira para mirar a Armin y extender sus brazos hacia él.- Armin, si me entrego ahora ¿poder salvarme?, más bien ¿puedes salvarme?- Pregunta con sinceridad en su mirada.

-No lo sé.- Contesta al tiempo que le coloca los grilletes a Reiner quien tras volverá estar restringido decide pararse cerca del rubio.

-¿Te estas rindiendo?, ¿realmente te estas rindiendo?- Pregunta Berthold mientras se pone de pie.- ¿Qué paso con el anhelo de ser un guerrero?, ¿Qué paso con el deseo de volverá casa?...- Comienza avanzar con una mezcla de tristeza y furia en su mirada. Mikasa por instinto desenvaina sus cuchillas, Jean sin embargo se siente incapaz de hacerlo. El más alto de los hombres presentes nota esto pero continúa avanzando hacia su compañero. Reiner ¿vas a abandonarme otra vez?, ¿vas a dejarme solo otra vez y volver a vivir esa falsa vida de soldado?, ¡Respóndeme Reiner!-

El nombrado permanece inquebrantable con la vista fija en su compañero, manteniéndose en silencio.

-Vamos Berthold, ya nada tiene sentido, no sigas torturándote y acepta la única salida que nos queda.-

-¡Pero que rayos estas diciendo!- Berthold llega hasta su compañero y lo zarandea por los hombros. Este no reacciona demasiado, aunque alcanza a ver como su mirada se nubla y su expresión se vuelve repentinamente fría.- Es tu culpa, todo esta es culpa tuya y de los demás. Si, ¡es culpa de todos ustedes!- Dice mientras se gira para mirar a Armin y luego a sus compañeros de generación que yacen expectantes y temerosos de sus cambios temperamentales.- ¡Voy a matarlos!- Anuncia eufórico mientras le lanza un potente golpe a Armin, quien cae inmediatamente al piso.

Acto seguido Mikasa se dirige hasta él con decisión y arremete contra su cuello con ambas cuchillas, sorprendiéndose al ver como Berthold las agarra, atrapando el impacto en sus manos que comienzan a emanar vapor inmediatamente. Sin dudarlo golpea a Mikasa con ambos puños, atrapando su cabeza y provocándole una inconsciencia inmediata. Avanza hasta la salida, siendo interceptado por Jean quien queda impactado al ver como Reiner se ha puesto de escudo para que no corte al Titán Colosal. No alcanza a dar más de dos pasos y es tacleado por Eren quien con los grilletes aun puesto intenta golpearlo. Luego de un forcejeo logra librarse y finalmente salir. Siente como algunos soldados se acercan. Ve a Ymir mirarlo con atención y a Historia conmocionada con el cuerpo un tanto tembloroso. Entonces no lo piensa dos veces y arremete contra esta última.

-¡Hey bastardo, no involucres a los inocentes en esto!- Le grita Ymir mientras se tuerce de manera consciente la mano para poder sacarla y queda libre para pelear. Acercándose con decisión hacia Berthold.

-¡No te acerques!, ¡si lo haces la matare!- Le grita mientras sostiene a Historia por el cuello con su brazo izquierdo haciendo presión con este. La pequeña rubia tiene sus pies por sobre el piso por efectos de la gran diferencia de altura y sintiendo los efectos de la falta de aire aprieta inútilmente el brazo de Berthold con sus manos.

-¡Ya lo estás haciendo, jodido imbécil, la estas asfixiando!- Le grita Ymir con impotencia y desesperación. La misma que sienten las tropas recién llegadas de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Diez hombres que nadan pueden hacer.

Berthold baja a Historia, cambiando la forma de retención por una más efectiva. Decide arrastrarla agarrándole el cabello mientras corre desesperado.

-¡Déjenme pasar o les aseguro que la matare!- Grita totalmente fuera de sí mientras ignora los quejidos infernales de Historia quien se ve arrastrada como un objeto sin valor, intentando llevarle el paso al hombre casi cincuenta centímetros más alto que ella.

Una vez que se encuentra en el exterior mira a todos lados confundido pero finalmente una bala en su pecho detiene su marcha. Dos impactos más lo dejan de rodillas en el piso. Un joven soldado de la Policía Militar que ha notado su actitud sospechosa ha disparado pero al ver que no parece caer inconsciente tiembla de miedo y se ve incapaz de recargar su arma. Este acontecimiento da tiempo suficiente como para que Armin, Eren y Ymir aparezcan en la salida. Libre de su ataduras Eren avanza hasta él con los ojos inyectados de furia.

-¡Aléjate!, ¡la matare!, ¡si te acercas más juro que la matare!- Berthold se pone de pie y esta vez lleva sus manos hasta el cuello de Historia ejerciendo la suficiente presión como para generarle un quejido ahogado y una expresión adolorida. Sus ojos azules están cubiertos de lágrimas que bajan incesantes por sus mejillas. Mira con impotencia a Ymir y los demás, sintiéndose mal por ser tan débil.

-¡Pelea como un hombre!, ¡No te escudes en ella maldito asesino!-El impotente chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdosos nada puede hacer. Armin insistió en que no se transformara, de lo contrario el nivel de destrucción podría matar a muchos inocentes.

Pero Berthold lo ignora y reanuda su carrera hacia la puerta de la muralla. Se mete entre las angostas calles arrastrando a Historia por la muñeca.

-¡No vayas tras el Eren!- Le grita Armin haciendo que detenga la persecución.- No puede ir demasiado lejos sin un equipo de maniobras.-

Al darse cuenta de que no es perseguido Berthold se detiene en un oscuro callejón y observa a Historia.

-Dime donde está la salida…- Susurra con un tono desquiciado mientras la mira. La rubia trata de orientarse y le señala el punto que cree es el correcto. En ese momento un soldado de las Tropas Estacionarias lo ve y se le acerca de inmediato al ver la condición de la chica.

-¡Hey tú, no te muevas!- Berthold deja que se acerque un poco para luego taclearlo. El golpe contra el piso no le resulta suficiente por lo que estrella la cabeza del soldado contra el piso. Le quita su equipo con calma y se lo coloca como si hubiese realizado el acto más normal del mundo. Luego toma a Historia y comienza a maniobrar hacia la salida.

-¡Ahí esta!- Indica Armin a los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento al tiempo que logra divisarlo por el monocular. Estos se elevan con maestría y comienzan a dirigirse hacia el. Ymir solo puede seguirlos por tierra corriendo a máxima velocidad.

Pronto divisa a Berthold sobre el tejado de una enorme torre. Los soldados insisten en que deben atacarlo aunque tenga de rehén a una persona pero se debaten ante la idea, después de todo ellos son humanos que no pueden desprenderse de su humanidad por lo que este tipo de situaciones les generan contradicciones enormes. El Titán Colosal aprovecha esto y lanza a Historia al vacío. La chica cae a toda velocidad hacia su inminente muerte pero Ymir logra llegar a tiempo y absorbe la mayor cantidad del impacto, aunque siente que la cabeza de Historia ha impactado contra su hombro bruscamente dejándola inconsciente. Su cuerpo está hecho trizas, interna y externamente, pero no le importa.

Los refuerzo se hacen presente pero es en ese instante de conmoción que todo termina por salirse nuevamente de control. Eren aprovecha todo esto y se transforma en titán. Al ver esto Berthold se muerde la mano y se transforma a medias en el Titán Colosal. Generando una inmensa ola de vapor caliente. A ninguno le importa el lujo de las edificaciones y mucho menos las vidas de los que las habitan. Eren quiere matarlo y quiere escapar sin importar los medios que tenga que utilizar.

El resultado de aquella batalla no la conoce nadie, ya que en algún momento ambos contrincantes desaparecen. Berthold se escabulle entre el vapor y Eren, totalmente fuera de control comienza a destruir la ciudad buscándolo. Los soldados intentan detenerlo, pero el titán de ojos furiosos al estar en un estado primitivo los interpreta como una amenaza y se deshace de ellos. Atraviesa la puerta abierta y comienza a correr tras un caballo que transporta a un desesperado Berthold. Ambos se pierden en el extenso espacio. Los principales exponentes e la Legión de Reconocimiento llegan y comienzan a reorganizar a las tropas.

-¡Denle prioridad a los heridos!- Grita Erwin intentando mantener una mirada calmada.

-¡Que alguien vaya hasta el tribunal y verifique que los soldados de la generación 104 estén bien!- Agrega Hanji mientras se acerca para socorrer personalmente a Historia y Ymir.

-Estas destrozada, literalmente.- Es lo primero que dice mientras le quita a la pequeña rubia de encima.- Enseguida te socorrerán a ti.-

-Da igual lo que pase conmigo…solo ayúdala.-

Hanji asiente y se aleja con la chica en brazos para que se le de atención preferencial. Pero cuando regresa solo encuentra el agrietado suelo donde impacto Ymir junto a una cantidad considerable de sangre. La chica en cuestión ha desaparecido.

-Lo que faltaba, ahora ella tambien ha decidido actuar.

El paradero de Ymir para ese entonces no estaba tan lejos. Ha reconocido la mansión que está cerca del tribunal. Como es la más lujosa entre todas supuso inmediatamente que le pertenecía a Reiss, el noble. Con su cuerpo regenerado casi completamente se escabulle noqueando a los soldados de la Policía Militar que resguardaban al entrada, tomando prestada la daga que portaba uno de ellos. Se coló entre el amplio interior hasta que en medio de las escaleras centrales cubiertas por una alfombra color vino se encontró cara a cara con la persona que buscaba.

-¡¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?!- El hombre la interrogo totalmente espantado al ver que portaba un arma en su mano y poseía una expresión de frialdad sádica.

-Si me han de juzgar por algo, que sea por esto.- Murmura casi par si misma mientras arremete contra el hombre.

-¡Guardias!, ¡guar-!- No alcanza a hacer un segundo llamado ya que su garganta ha sido cortada limpiamente por la daga que porta Ymir.

Cuando el cuerpo sin vida cae Ymir lo registra, encontrando un reloj de bolsillo con la inscripción B.S. Reiss. Sonríe orgullosamente.

-Así que después de todo eras tú. Me hubiese gustado torturarte más, pero lamentablemente no tengo tiempo.- Dice mientras se incorpora. Los supuestos guardias son, a esa hora, los soldados que yacen inconscientes en la entrada por lo que Ymir puede salir por esta con toda tranquilidad.- Ahora eres un poco más libre, Historia.- Susurra mientras se encamina con paso lento hacia el epicentro del actual acontecimiento con pereza, lista para entregarse por el asesinato del noble más importante de la capital. El atardecer se hacía presente cuando todos se movilizan ayudando a los heridos o simplemente cabalgando por la muralla Sina en busca de Eren y Berthold.

La mañana siguiente al incidente de los traidores puede resumirse con solo mirar a los protagonistas. Han muerto cuatro soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento a manos de Eren y el resto tiene heridas considerables. Armin tiene una hinchazón profunda en su rostro pero afortunadamente no ha perdido ningún diente. Mikasa resulta con una conmoción que la deja con movimientos torpes de manera temporal. Historia tiene la cara rasmillada y la contusión contra el hombro de Ymir, por efectos de la velocidad le ha generado un trastorno en el lóbulo occipital, produciéndole una ceguera temporal.

Reiner ha sido devuelto a su celda junto a Ymir, ambos se mantienen en silencio a la espera de su juicio. Este se lleva a cabo al mediodía. Con sus protagonistas en el centro de la plataforma, incapacitados igual que Eren. Todo el protocolo se realiza la palabra ejecución resuena en cada argumento que da la Policía Militar. El asunto parece derivar en una pena de muerte como solución, hasta que Armin decide comentar una solución.

-Señor, propongo que ambos sea agredidos públicamente por cada persona que desee desahogarse y que posterior a eso ambos sean enviados en un exilio de un año, para que se deshagan de tantos titanes como puedan en ese tiempo.-

-Señor Arlet, su proposición asegura la mitad de lo que la Policía Militar solicita y si la Legión de Reconocimiento no desea hacerse con ellos no tengo razón para depositar el futuro de la humanidad en sus manos manchadas con sangre.- Zacklay habla con máxima seriedad.

-Señor, personalmente creo que ninguno está dispuesto a realizar un ataque a la humanidad. Reiner Braun ha perdido a su colaborador principal Berthold Bufar, y Annie Leonhardt se encuentra incapacitada para transformarse. Ymir por su parte solo lleva encima el crimen al señor Reiss, y no ha intentado atentar contra la humanidad en sí.

-Estoy dispuesto a acceder a su demanda pero necesito una garantía de que no seremos amenazados por ellos en un futuro.-

-Señor, personalmente creo que al enviarlos juntos, en el mejor de los casos acabaran eliminándose entre ellos.-

-Ciertamente, ambos presentan un semblante asqueado y repulsivo por el otro.- Zacklay se detiene a reflexionar y luego dirige su mirada a los acusados.- Reiner Braun, ¿estás dispuesto a acceder a un exilio de dos años para traicionar a tu propio bando y eliminar a tantos como te sea posible?

-Sí, estoy dispuesto a eliminar a los titanes y facilitarle así a la Legión de Reconocimiento su misión para retomar la Muralla Maria que destruí hace cinco años.-

-¿Estás dispuesto a entregarle a la humanidad toda la información que portes?-

-Sí, estoy dispuesto.-

-¿Estás dispuesto a acceder a los experimentos del departamento de investigaciones de la Legión de Reconocimiento?-

-Sí, estoy dispuesto a entregar mi cuerpo humano y mi forma de titán a la investigación.-

-¿Estás dispuesto a volver a servirle a la humanidad con tu vida?-

-Sí, estoy dispuesto.-

-No necesito escuchar mas.- Las palabras del hombre mayor sonaron serias e imperturbables. El arrepentimiento en los ojos del rubio no podía ser falso y su voz cargada de decisión lo hizo pensar en Eren Jaeger, que con el mismo tono había desafiado la valentía de los soldados. Tomo un poco de agua antes de interrogar al siguiente acusado.- Ymir, ¿estas dispuesta a acceder a un exilio de dos años para traicionar a tu propio bando y eliminar a tantos como te sea posible?

-Sí, estoy dispuesta, aunque déjeme aclarar que no pertenezco a ningún bando.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora continuando, ¿Estas dispuesta a entregarle a la humanidad toda la información que portes?-

-Sí, estoy dispuesta a colaborar bajo los estímulos correctos.-

-¿Estas dispuesta a acceder a los experimentos del departamento de investigaciones de la Legión de Reconocimiento?-

-Sí, estoy dispuesta, siempre y cuando mi vida no corra peligro en el proceso.

-¿Estas dispuesta a volver a servirle a la humanidad con tu vida?-

-Sí, creo que estoy dispuesta a morir.

-Bien, entonces, los declaro oficialmente soldados exiliados. Su condena comienza en este instante, al salir de esta sala preparen sus cosas, serán escoltados por las tres fuerzas militares hasta el distrito de Trost donde comenzara su misión de exterminio. Doy por finalizado este juicio.

Mientras salían de la sala ambos exiliados cruzaron su mirada con la de Armin, agradeciéndole con la mirada.

-¡No eras tan débil e inútil como pensé, me retrato!.- Le grita Ymir antes de perderlo de vista.

-¡Nos vemos dentro de dos años, Armin, espero que te hayas hecho más fuerte para ese entonces!.- Agrega Reiner con aquel tono confiable que el rubio creía haber olvidado.

-Nos vemos en dos años…no mueran, o mejor dicho, no se maten.- Susurra Armin mientras se prepara para entrar a una reunión con los principales iconos de las legiones. Desde ese día el tambien ha pasado a ser una figura importante. Que con su ingenio traerá cambios a todo el sistema de las murallas.

Y así, cuando la noche se hace presente, Reiner y Ymir fueron escoltados. Al llegar a Trost ambos se transformaron y comienzan su exilio, perdiéndose en la distancia, tomando direcciones opuestas. Esa misma noche se cierra un ciclo y comienza otro. Se inician tiempos de cambio, tiempos de reforma y entrenamiento. Nuevas generaciones de soldados se entrenaran. Nacerán nuevas medidas para pelear contra los titanes. Y lo más importante: se desarrollaran estrategias para poder erradicar a los gigantes y expandir a la humanidad hacia el exterior de las murallas. El contrataque de los humanos se ha puesto en marcha y no hay posibilidades de desertar o arrepentirse.


	3. Capitulo I - No hay vuelta atras

Hola, ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima actualización...todo debido a diversos contratiempos, en fin, espero que el primer capitulo sea de su agrado. De aqui en adelante comienza todo el material original por lo que esperamos contar con su apoyo. Por ultimo un aviso innecesario: Soy Afterglow, quien escribe la historia y de ahora en adelante estare aqui si el destino no conspira en mi contra. Por ultimo, siempre recibire con tranquilidad todos sus comentarios y criticas constructivas.

A Midnight lo pueden encontrar creando contenido en nuestra pagina de facebook. Pueden encontrar el link en nuestro perfil o buscarnos como "Shingeki no Kyojin: After the Fall"

**Aclaraciones: **Esta historia toma una corriente independiente despues del capitulo 49, por tanto no estamos sujetos a lo que siga sucediendo con el manga. Por ultimo esta historia recaba hechos del manga y el anime, ya que en este ultimo aparece un poco de material "original".

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

Ah, doy las gracias a **_Andyhaikufma_** y _**Kisame Hoshigaki**_ por sus comentarios en la segunda parte del prologo. Muchas gracias, enserio es alentador tener buenas opiniones y observaciones acerca de la historia. :33

* * *

Capítulo 1: No hay vuelta atrás

Principios del Año 851

"_Después de que Eren fuera tras Berthold nosotros nos vimos totalmente limitados y solo pudimos esperar y acatar las ordenes de nuestros superiores, aunque yo ya me encontraba limitada. El juicio para el comandante se efectuó meses después, cuando las cosas se habían calmado un poco. De alguna manera consiguió deshacerse temporalmente de los cargos y emprender tres expediciones para la búsqueda de Eren, aunque ninguna tuvo éxito. Al parecer esta vez él se había ido muy lejos…de mi…de todos…"_

-¡Erwin Smith, tienes visita!- Gritó un soldado de la policía militar que se encargaba de custodiar al alto, decidido y, alguna vez hace no mucho tiempo, comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento y líder principal en la misión de erradicación de los titanes. Este simplemente se levantó de la cama y se acercó con paso lento hasta el borde de los barrotes de la celda.

-Este lugar se ve cada día más inmundo…igual que tú, Erwin.- Una voz indiferente que el comandante bien conocía llego a sus oídos. Al erguir su cabeza y alejar con un leve movimiento su crecida y un tanto desarreglada cabellera rubia pudo ver el rostro de aquella persona.

-Rivaille, tus comentarios son tan secos como de costumbre.- Comentó el más alto de los dos hombres sin inmutarse. El cabo Rivaille, dueño de una expresión inalterable y modales discretos estaba parado frente a él vestido de civil con un traje negro del que asomaba su clásico pañuelo blanco, anudado a la altura del cuello.

-¿Y qué esperabas?, ¿Qué llegara con una canasta con comida y ropa?, ¿Por quién me tomas?, ¿Tu esposa? - Soltó con tono sarcástico el pelinegro mientras lo miraba con sus ojos de igual tonalidad, fríos como el hielo e invariables como la noche.- Estoy aquí para decirte que se te juzgara en tres días más.-

-¿Otra vez?, ¿Bajo qué cargos?-

-Uso irresponsable de las fuerzas militares a tu cargo en las tres búsquedas de Eren y el Colosal. Pero además se te anexaran las consecuencias por tus planes en la persecución de los secuestradores y los dos intentos de capturar a la Titán Hembra.-

-Supongo que eso incluirá la destrucción parcial de Stohess. Así que ya ha pasado un año eh…es increíble como el sentido del tiempo cambia cuando estas encerrado.-

-No intentes cambiar el tema, tu principio de que grandes sacrificios traen grandes cambios está obsoleto, ¿no ves que te has convertido en un asesino que sigue una verdad ciega?… ¡Tch!, tal como pensaba aun no puedo verte a la cara sin sentir nauseas.-

-Es cierto, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, seguirán sin agradarte las muertes sin sentido.- Erwin hizo una pausa para rascarse la barba.- Pero, no creo que mis decisiones hayan estado mal, es más, tú mismo has podido ver que tras la desaparición de Eren la mentalidad de todos ha comenzado a cambiar. Las personas vociferan un cambio y los militares pueden ver un aumento en sus presupuestos como algo más que un sueño. La era del cambio ha comenzado Rivaille, y nosotros tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para impulsarla.

-No me incluyas en tus ensoñaciones estúpidas. Es cierto que todo está cambiando, pero eso comenzó hace seis años, cuando nos invadieron. Mi objetivo no ha cambiado y nunca lo hará, yo exterminare a cualquier plaga que atente contra la vida.- Rivaille hizo una pausa y apretó con fuerza los barrotes junto a él al tiempo que acercaba su rostro a estos.- ¿Entiendes? Cualquier plaga…- Dijo con un tono aún más frio que el anterior al tiempo que guardaba distancia de las barras de metal enmohecidas.

-¿Has vuelto a tus andanzas?- Interrogo Erwin levantando levemente una de sus cejas. Ese comentario amenazante de Rivaille no era el primero que recibía y mientras ambos se mantuvieran con vida estaba seguro que tampoco sería el último.

-No seas estúpido, no tengo tiempo para jueguitos de hombre malo.- Apeló el pelinegro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tienes razón, después de todo ahora eres la cabeza de la Legión de Reconocimiento.- El rubio se permitió una pequeña pausa reflexiva y luego concluyo serio.- Deberías buscarte un nuevo escuadrón Rivaille…-

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.- La respuesta inmediata del nombrado llegó junto a una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

-Deberías considerar a esa chica…Ackerman, de seguro su periodo de recuperación ya término y con un poco de entrenamiento extra podrá pelear a la par contigo.-

-Mikasa Ackerman. Mientras su obsesión con buscar a Eren no se disipe no quiero tenerla en mi escuadrón. Además, tampoco quiero reclutar suicidas habilidosos…-

-Tomate tu tiempo.-

-Ya te dije que no me digas que hacer.- Rivaille estaba a punto de girarse para irse del espacio con olor a humedad y falta de luz en el que se encontraba situada la celda de Erwin cuando este lo llamo.

-Rivaille.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Han aparecido más espías?-

-No.-

-Ya veo, ¿Y los titanes acechan las murallas?-

-Menos que de costumbre.-

-Desde cuando.-

-Déjame pensar, supongo que desde que rescataron a Eren del acorazado.-

-Sabía que no podía ser una coincidencia…- Susurró Erwin Smith mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, nada.-

-Tengo asuntos que arreglar, si quieres información sobre los titanes sera mejor que la llames a ella.-

-No pasa nada, solo era una inquietud menor.-

-Como quieras.-

Dicho esto Rivaille desapareció por la vieja y chirriante puerta. El cabo había sido el mayor representante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, siendo el líder principal en las expediciones para encontrar a Eren puesto que Erwin, al estar falto de un brazo, solo podía explicar y ordenar a las tropas. En la primera expedición comenzaron recorriendo la Muralla Rose. El objetivo secundario de la expedición era eliminar a cualquier titán que pudiesen ver, pero no encontraron ninguno por más rigurosos que fueron.

Con esta alentadora seguridad de que la misteriosa invasión de gigantes había desaparecido emprendieron la segunda expedición por los alrededores de los distritos externos de la muralla. Fue durante esta que Erwin había generado nuevamente una pérdida masiva de vidas al tratar de limpiar un poco el camino hasta la Muralla Maria aprovechando que los titanes estaban concentrados en otra área. Cuando llegaron a cierto punto, a la altura del bosque de árboles gigantes donde alguna vez Reiner y Berthold tuvieron cautivos a Eren y Ymir, una manada de titanes comenzó a asecharlos desde lejos pero al confrontarlos se dieron cuenta de que otra manada los había estado siguiendo.

La matanza por la desigualdad de tamaño y fuerza se hizo obvia y muchos perdieron sus vidas intentando luchar para salvarse. Al regresar a una zona segura la Legión de Reconocimiento en general sufrió muchas críticas y los principales rostros de esta debieron dar explicaciones que satisficieran al gobernador de turno. Rivaille confronto a Erwin diciéndole que no tenía sentido buscar a Eren, ya que este de seguro se encontraba muerto en alguna parte de la Muralla Rose o perdido en la Muralla Maria. Hubo un quiebre definitivo entre ellos dos a causa de esto. Rivaille no despreciaba a Eren y de hecho estaba dispuesto a tenerlo nuevamente entre sus tropas, pero la cuestión era que su protección y posterior búsqueda había generado tantos fallecimientos que ya estaba cansado de manera física y psicológica.

Hanji se había mantenido un tanto al margen puesto que, al corresponderle la parte investigativa de los titanes, tenía trabajo de sobra, aunque por esta epoca se le exigía prioridad en desentrañar todo lo posible acerca de los tres invasores. Sin mencionar que tenía a uno de ellos cristalizado junto a trozos de piel endurecida que coincidían casi perfectamente con los escombros de las murallas. No tuvo dudas al respaldarse en Armin, quien tenía una indudable capacidad de raciocinio. Este era muy útil en las investigaciones y diligente cuando se trataba de los juicios de Erwin, siempre apelando para que no se le diera una condena excesiva o la pena de muerte.

En tan solo un año los roles de las distintas milicias cambiaron, basándose estrictamente en la vigilancia interna y externa de las murallas. En el interior, la Policía Militar, que se había ido reformando poco a poco a causa del severo cambio de actitud que tuvo su comandante Nile Dawk tras la batalla de los titanes en el distrito Stohess, se encargaba de mantener el orden dentro de las murallas ya que los ciudadanos estaban más que confundidos con las recientes acciones que se habían visto obligados a acatar. Un ejemplo claro de desorden social se dio cuando las personas de la Muralla Rose debieron refugiarse en la Muralla Sina producto del supuesto agujero. Esto había traído diversas discusiones y conflictos que variaban desde la nueva escasez de comida hasta el repudio por la diferencia de clase.

Cuando se confirmó que el espacio entre Sina y Rose estaba libre de titanes la Policía Militar tuvo que reubicarlos con cierta brusquedad puesto que varios estaban en desacuerdo con la idea de volver, recordando el plan de reconquista a la Muralla Maria que se realizó con los refugiados en el año 846 y que tuvo como objetivo real la disminución de la población. Con esta medida, a mediados del año 851 gran parte de la población había vuelto a sus pueblos para volver a desarrollar una vida relativamente normal.

Las Tropas Estacionarias tenían como misión la revisión constante de las murallas y las masas de titanes bajo estas, para así poder elaborar patrones de movimiento y concentración. Fue con esto que medio año antes de la llegada del 851 se pudo establecer que los titanes habían disminuido considerablemente en número alrededor de las murallas y los distritos, dejando incluso el reciente interés por trepar Trost. La Legión de Reconocimiento realizo la tercera expedición para la búsqueda de Eren con un objetivo más importante que encontrar al titán, este era el de ver la distancia aproximada de auto segregación de los titanes. Al obtener el radio aproximado se llegó a la conclusión de que, definitivamente, los titanes habían cambiado su actitud y parecían nuevamente "desinteresados" por los humanos dentro de los muros.

"Es como si volvieran a entrar en un modo de espera", se había atrevido a exponer Hanji frente a los miembros del alto mando, "con esto podemos asegurar que ya no hay intrusos dentro de las murallas…pero la pregunta es ¿cuánto tiempo nos darán antes de atacarnos de nuevo?, ¿cinco años?, ¿más?, ¿menos?" las respuestas a las interrogantes que planteo llegaron dos meses después de la mano de Armin "Ahora que no hay titanes inteligentes cerca de las murallas han comenzado a buscarlos instintivamente…es más, piense que Trost fue el primer distrito en que se notó la disminución abrupta de titanes, y es precisamente desde ahí que Ymir y Reiner comenzaron su exilio", "Nuevamente la teoría de la feromona inconsciente que hace que los titanes distingan a los cambiantes parece actuar". Tales razonamientos llevaron a hacer una estimación de dos años de "paz" para poder rearmar las estrategias y armas de la humanidad y prepararse para el siguiente ataque.

Los últimos en sufrir un severo cambio de actitud fueron los soldados que preparaban a los nuevos reclutas. Estos reformaron los planes de entrenamiento, agregando en lo práctico "Técnicas para esquivar" ya que en las batallas que habían tenido lugar recientemente se notaba que tanto novatos como soldados experimentados, en su mayoría de la Policía Militar, habían muerto mayormente por su falta de reflejos ante los movimientos de los titanes. Así fue como, además de enseñarles la manera de ejecutar a un titán, se les agregaba la dificultad de esquivar manos y bocas de madera para que aprendieran a no cerrarse en un solo objetivo. En lo teórico se implementaron clases para que los reclutas pudieran mantener mejor la calma en situaciones críticas, poniéndoseles diversos escenarios basados en las batallas ya mencionadas. Con esto se hacía un colador mayor de soldados, quedando en la preparación de tres años los más competentes y voluntariosos. Por último, se pensó en una clase especial que se impartiría en el último año, donde se les hablaría a los reclutas de los titanes inteligentes, para que tuvieran conciencia de que podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y lugar.

Bajo todos estos cambios y reestructuraciones los días del nuevo año habían comenzado a transcurrir. Rivaille comenzó a caminar entre las lujosas calles de Sina preguntándose si los cambios eran tan radicales como se decía. En la ciudad subterránea que poseía la muralla varias personas se habían atrincherado por la desconfianza y habían terminado formando un estamento social aparte, que no se guiaba por las reglas tradicionales. Aquí se podían encontrar diversos productos ilegales, además de armas y equipos militares. Varios desertores de las milicias acababan ganándose la vida como instructores de los equipos tridimensionales sin importarles las consecuencias.

-¿Con que estamos cambiando, eh?- Susurró el pelinegro mientras contemplaba con indiferencia los diferentes escenarios a su alrededor.- Estamos volviéndonos peor que antes, esto es solo una esperanza pasajera, pronto volverán a sacarse los ojos…- Comentó para sí mismo con sarcasmo.

Tras anunciarle a Erwin el juicio que se la avecinaba debía reunirse con Hanji para hablar nuevamente de un tema que ya no cabía en la categoría de hipótesis. Al llegar al edificio sede de la Legión de Reconocimiento entró pisando con fuerza el tapete para deshacerse de la tierra y otras basurillas.

-Tch, y se supone que esta es la ciudad con más clase de las murallas, no me hagas reír.- Volvió a murmurar al ver que tenía lo que parecía ser restos de alguna comida en el borde de sus zapatos.

-¡Rivaille, así que ya estás aquí, has tardado más de lo que pensé!- Una voz enérgica y conocida para el hombre se escuchó en el borde de una puerta.

-Eso es porque vine caminando.-

-Eso no está bien, el as de la Legión de Reconocimiento no puede andar gastando innecesariamente sus energías- La mayor Hanji Zoe movió su dedo con gesto reprochador mientras conservaba su clásico aire excéntrico.

-Y el as del departamento de Investigaciones no debiera malgastarlas sermoneándome.- Contestó Rivaille de mala gana mientras se dirigía a la habitación desde la que estaba asomada la mujer de lentes.

-Me alagas…pero luego de esta investigación me siento más como una asesina que una científica.- La voz de la castaña cambio brutalmente a una seria.

-Así que finalmente comprobaron la hipótesis.- Se atrevió a decir Rivaille con una expresión de asco.

-Algo así.- Hanji cerró la puerta tras de sí con gesto pesado.

-Buenos días, cabo Rivaille.- La voz de Armin Arlet se escuchó en la habitación llena de mesas y estantes con libros, planos y notas de dudosa caligrafía.

-Buenos días, Arlet.-

-¿Cómo reacciono el comandante ante la noticia?- Consultó el rubio mientras ordenaba un par de papeles entre sus manos.

-Como un abuelo nostálgico que insiste en que todo lo que ha hecho es para mejor…como sea, es tiempo de hablar algo más importante.- Comentó sarcásticamente el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ah, tiene razón.-

-Bien Armin, comienza.- La mayor Zoe tomó asiento frente a Rivaille y se acomodó los lentes.

-Bueno, como bien sabemos, en las búsquedas de titanes en la muralla Rose se confirmó con una buena noticia el hecho de que no habían titanes. Sin embargo, Conny Springer recordó que en su pueblo natal había encontrado una destrucción masiva pero ninguna señal de seres humanos, ni vivos ni muertos. Lo más inquietante es que sobre su casa yacía un titán que supuestamente le había dicho "Bienvenido a casa". Para ese entonces nuestra teoría de que los titanes y los humanos compartían alguna clase de vinculo se reafirmó por lo que decidimos trasladar a ese titán hasta una zona segura para estudiarlo.- El rubio hizo una pausa para que Hanji continuara.

-Cuando lo instalamos y comenzamos a estudiarlo utilizamos un método diferente, ya que no podía moverse optamos por revisarlo sin amarrarlo. El titán no se resistió ya que al parecer su "transformación" fallida le impedía sentir dolor desde la nuca hacia abajo, como si el sector que albergaba al familiar del joven Springer estuviese parcialmente desconectado del cuerpo del gigante. Estuvimos indecisos entre si abrir o no la zona referente al punto débil de los titanes pero finalmente nos decidimos y…encontramos una prueba que puede demostrar que los titanes son humanos.- Para cuando Zoe había terminado su explicación Rivaille la observaba fijamente con el rostro ensombrecido por lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

-¿Quieres decir que tras unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento seguí asesinando personas?-

-Si.- La castaña se puso de pie para buscar un baúl mediano que estaba bajo el escritorio central.

-Esto no tiene sentido.- Comentó el cabo con tono escéptico.

-No, aun no…pero si Historia encuentra los antecedentes de las murallas puede que obtengamos una respuesta.- Intervino Armin quien tenía un semblante menos afectado que sus superiores.

-Como sea… ¿qué prueba encontraron y porque rayos tardaron tanto en hacérmelo saber?… ¿ese titán murió hace casi tres meses no?-

-Porque es inverosímil, quiero decir, cuando intervenimos en el titán pensamos que tardaba más de lo normal en regenerarse...pero cuando abrimos el sector de la nuca por la parte delantero notamos que no se regeneraba.- Armin se explicó con un deje de alteración producto de lo ilógica que era la situación.

-Y entonces encontramos esto.- Hanji abrió el baúl que había puesto sobre la mesa baja que separaba los asientos donde estaban Rivaille y Armin del de ella.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Interrogo Rivaille mientras su cara se volvía más fría que antes.

-Las ropas de la persona que estaba dentro del titán y un par de huesos que pudimos rescatar…- Dijo Armin mientras tomaba en sus manos lo que parecía ser un fémur.

-Eso lo veo claramente, lo que quiero decir es ¿Qué diablos significa?- El pelinegro no estaba visualmente alterado pero en su mirada se dejaba ver la conmoción.

-Que al parecer las personas son absorbidas por la masa del titán luego de transformarse, por lo que su esencia humana como tal desaparece…física y psicológicamente hablando.- Dijo Hanji mientras destapaba un cráneo con algunas marcas.

-Así que por eso no encontrábamos nada cuando rebanamos nucas gigantes.-

-Así es, la persona que estaba dentro de este titán fue asimilada por los mismos sectores con los que Eren y los otros se enlazan cuando son titanes. Siempre pensé que cuando sacamos a Eren del titán tras tapar el agujero en Trost su equipo había desaparecido, pero además, costaba arrancarlo del titán, como si este tratase de fusionarlo.- Agregó Armin mientras dejaba el hueso en su lugar.

-Los huesos que están aquí son los más relevantes porque tienes surcos similares a los que presenta Eren luego de que sale del titán. Esto demuestra que cuando la absorción comienza no solo toma la piel, si no que busca llegar al hueso. Por eso la ropa no desaparece completamente, porque una vez que se ha llegado al hueso ya no es necesario. Mira el cráneo, las zonas vitales parecieran haber sido invadidas con dendritas de carne de titán, las que dejaron aquellos espacios tras retirarlo.- Hanji se sumó a la explicación del rubio ilustrándolo con el cráneo del familiar de Springer.

-Tapa y aleja eso de mí, es escalofriante...por cierto, tambien es repugnante que estés manoseando los huesos de un muerto.-

-Sea como sea, el titán comenzó a descomponerse igual que los demás apenas intervenimos en la nuca…por eso murió.- Hanji cerro el baúl y le indico a Armin que lo dejase en su lugar.

-No pudimos salvar a quien sea que fuese aquella persona…- Señalo el rubio mientras cargaba el baúl devuelta a su zona bajo el escritorio.

-Estaban comprobando una teoría importante, es obvio que en esos casos salvar vidas pasa a segundo plano.- Rivaille se puso de pie y le dirigió un saludo de mano a Armin.- Felicitaciones Arlet, has demostrado ser de bastante utilidad desde que te nos uniste.-

-Muchas gracias.- Fue todo lo que pronunció el rubio con una expresión tenue de agradecimiento en su rostro.

-¿Ya te vas querido Rivaille?- Pronunció Hanji un poco más relajada mientras hacia una mueca rara con la boca.

-Sí, ya he visto suficiente, no hace falta decir que esta información queda restringida…no quiero que nadie que no tenga un puesto importante en la milicia se entere de que estamos matando humanos en cuerpos de gigantes.-

-Dalo por hecho.- Expresó Hanji con seriedad.

El cabo Rivaille se fue en silencio del lugar y mientras caminaba una vez más por las calles empedradas sus pensamientos jugaron con su conciencia haciéndolo flaquear durante un par de segundos. "No importa si son humanos, a estas alturas lo único importante es luchar para sobrevivir", reflexionó con seguridad volviendo a su inalterable temple.

-Bien, sera mejor que me vaya, necesito darle a Conny esto…- El rubio se levantó mientras dejaba ver entre sus manos una cadena de plata con una pequeña placa metálica colgando de esta.

-Espera Armin, necesito hablar algo más contigo.- La mayor Zoe le indicó el asiento que antes ocupó Rivaille para que se sentara, cuando este obedeció y estuvo sentado prosiguió.- Es sobre Leonhardt…-

-Mientras este cristalizada no podemos hacerle nada, no tiene caso hablar de ella.- Determinó en seco Armin al tiempo que se levantaba.- Ahora si me disculpa.- Y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

-Si te molestas de esa manera se volverá inevitable que crean que tienes algo que ver con ella, pequeño estratega.- Le gritó la castaña mientras veía como salía por la puerta que daba a exterior.

Armin comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sede destinada a los soldados rasos de la Legión de Reconocimiento mientras reflexionaba las palabras de Hanji. Desde que su supo que Annie era la Titán Hembra hasta ahora había sido interrogado en varias oportunidades puesto que él fue el último en hablar a solas con ella, sin mencionar que lo había dejado vivo en dos ocasiones consecutivas. Por lo mismo el tema lo termino saturando y frustrando, ya que nada podía hacer para sacarla del cristal y preguntarle sus inquietudes, solo podía ir a verla de vez en cuando para comprobar su estado. Aunque fueron esas visitas las que verificaron que la rubia seguía viva, puesto que en cierto momento las lágrimas que caían de su rostro fueron avanzando hasta su ropa y su cabello se hizo viviblemente más largo. De alguna manera había conseguido sobrevivir, por esta misma razón las investigaciones acerca del cristal se hicieron más detalladas que antes. Cuando estaba doblando una esquina que le dejaría tres cuadras de recorrido una voz conocida lo llamo.

-¡Armin!- Una chica rubia de pequeño tamaño venia corriendo hacia él con expresión entusiasta.

-Ah, Historia, buenos días.- La saludó con cordialidad, deteniendo su marcha.

-¿Ibas a la sede?- Consultó mientras cambiaba la manera en la que sostenía un pequeño saco.

-Sí, necesito entregarle a Conny el único recuerdo de quien sea que fuese la persona sobre su casa.- Armin habló de manera natural, después de todo había mantenido a la joven Reiss informada de los avances de la investigación como forma de pagarle por la investigación sobre los muros que ella estaba realizando a espaldas de sus supervisores.

-Ya veo, hablando de eso…tengo algo para ti…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No creo que sea buena idea mostrártelo en medio de la calle.- Sonrió amablemente al decir esto para luego comenzar a caminar. Armin asintió y la siguió en silencio hasta la sede.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la edificación el rubio tocó un par de veces, luego de unos segundos uno de los soldados abrió. Entraron saludando a los rostros que ya les eran conocidos y se dirigieron hasta el salón donde solían reunirse los miembros de la generación 104. Encontraron, como ya era costumbre, a Sasha, Conny y Jean reunidos alrededor de la mesa mientras este último intentaba enseñarle ajedrez a los otros dos.

-¡Recién dijiste que podía mover al caballo de esa forma!- Exclamó Springer mientras exageraba su inconformidad señalando con molestia el tablero.

-¡Te dije en "L" no en línea recta!- Jean lo corrigió exasperado, moviendo la pieza nombrada correctamente en un intento de hacerlo entender mejor.

-¡Es lo mismo!- Insistió el joven mientras echaba todo su peso en el respaldo del asiento acolchado.

-¡No lo es!- El joven de cabellos castaño claro quitó las piezas del tablero con cansancio notorio.

-¡Hey, Jean!, ¿No vas a enseñarme a mí?- Preguntó Sasha que se encontraba sentada junto a él, demostrando cierto interés por aprender.

-No tiene sentido que lo haga, si Conny no pudo entender entonces tu tampoco lo harás.-

-¿Ah?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Ves, ni siquiera eres capaz de captar el mensaje detrás de lo que dije…-

-Estas más enojado que de costumbre, Jean.- Armin habló para indicar su presencia, caminando con calma hasta una silla cercana. Historia imito sus acciones, tomando asiento en el último espacio del sofá donde estaban Jean y Sasha.

-Es culpa de este par de idiotas…- Dijo con falsa molestia y expresión burlesca.

-¡No me llames idiota!- Conny y Sasha gritaron al unísono. Jean respondió alzando desinteresadamente los hombros.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea… ¿Qué los trae por aquí hoy?-

-Yo estaba buscando a Armin y me lo encontré mientras venia hacia acá…eso es todo.- Historia habló calmada mientras desenredaba los diversos nudos de la cuerda que mantenía cerrado el pequeño saco.

-Y yo vine aquí para darle algo a Conny.- Al decir esto el semblante del rubio cambio, tornándose más serio.

-¿A mí?- Preguntó el nombrado con sorpresa escrita en su rostro.

-Sí, es esto.- Sin más preámbulos Armin sacó de su bolsillo la cadena y se la entregó. Cuando Conny recibió el pequeño accesorio sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente mientras que su boca intentaba componer alguna palabra coherente.

-¿D-donde encontraste esto?- Quiso saber, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Arlet, quien lo contemplaba con frialdad inconsciente.

-Dentro del titán que estaba sobre tu casa.- Dijo sin rodeos Armin, sorprendiendo a Jean y Sasha, quienes solo sabían la primera parte de la historia.

-Esto…- Luego de la respuesta Conny lanzó una palabra vaga, segundos después se atrevió a completar su frase.- Esto es de mi madre.- El silencio inundó el salón y todos los presentes intentaron contener sus pensamientos, limitándose a cerrar los ojos con calma para reflexionar los escuchado y luego volver a abrirlos para afrontar lo que eso significaba.

-Lo lamento.- Armin habló con tono sincero, pero distante. El aludido asistió con la cabeza para luego comenzar a derramar lágrimas en silencio.

-¿Qué significa todo esto, Armin?- Jean preguntó con la cara un tanto pálida, pensando en lo destrozado que se sentiría si aquella noticia tuviese que ver con sus padres. Sasha parecía perdida pensando algo similar.

-No lo sé con certeza.- Mintió con descaro frente a sus compañeros ya que de nada serviría contarles sus complejas hipótesis.- Pero si puedo asegurar que debe haber más de una forma de convertir a un humano en un titán.- El castaño claro guardo silencio, indicando la conformidad que sentía por la respuesta.

-Armin…- La voz de Conny se escuchó apenas. El rubio dirigió su mirada hasta él, esperando a que hablara.- ¿Dónde está el resto de mi pueblo?- Preguntó casi retóricamente, ya que sabía la respuesta. Luego de un eterno silencio Historia se atrevió a hablar.

-Conny, sé que esta noticia es desgarradora pero…- La pequeña rubia fue interrumpida por el chico al que intentaba consolar.

-Ellos lo sabían…- Dijo con tono enrabiado mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Quiénes?- Historia lo miró un poco confundida pero la mirada molesta que recibió le hizo recordar a alguien que había intentando cubrir el incidente burlándose del chico.

-Esa estúpida mujer se burló de mi…estoy seguro de que ella tenía la explicación para lo que había pasado y sin embargo lo único que hizo fue reírse…y Reiner…ahora que lo pienso él se exalto mucho cuando le comente que había escuchado hablar al titán…ese par siempre supo lo que estaba sucediendo y aun así…- Conny se detuvo, lanzando un golpe contra la mesa. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Historia habló.

-¿Olvidaste la situación en la que estábamos aquella vez?-

-Claro que no, pero eso no justifica el hecho de que estuvieron fingiendo todo ese tiempo.-

-¿Y querías que hicieran?-

-No lo sé.-

-Entiendo que estés confundido, pero si lo piensas un poco veras que estamos en la misma situación.- La rubia le sonrió con melancolía.- Todos aquí estamos esperando explicaciones de aquellos que alguna vez fueron nuestros compañeros.

-Yo…aun no lo asimilo bien…eso es todo…después de todo soy un idiota.-

-Conny, si Reiner estuvo dispuesto a aceptar el exilio quizás haya decidido desertar definitivamente y contarnos la verdad…solo tenemos que esperarlo.- Jean habló con serenidad, intentando creer en sus propias palabras.

-Y estoy segura de que Ymir tambien nos contara sus motivos…confió en que lo hará.- Sasha sacó su mejor tono optimista para decir esto, sonriéndole con torpeza a Historia.

-¿Por qué demonios confías en alguien como ella?- Soltó el castaño claro, mirándola con desaprobación.

-Por la misma razón en la que tu confías en Eren a pesar de que lo detestas…- Armin decidió incorporarse a la conversación para que esta pudiese avanzar y salir de aquel ambiente tenso.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Yo no confió en ese maldito suicida!- El amigo de la infancia de Eren continuo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro ante tal reacción poco honesta.

-Estoy seguro de que todos tienen un motivo para actuar como lo hicieron y que lo podremos comprender cuando miremos las cosas desde su punto de vista.-

-Tienes razón, después de todo no es como si estuviésemos del lado de la verdad…- El tono serio volvió a apoderarse de la voz de Jean, esta vez pensando en el incidente de los titanes en las murallas. Asunto que ya era conocido entre los que guardaban relación directa con los recientes acontecimientos.

-Es por eso que estoy trabajando para buscar la verdad.- Historia se levantó del sillón y avanzó hasta la mesa para comenzar a sacar del saco varios libros que ocuparon rápidamente toda la superficie de esta.- Esto es lo que tenía que mostrarte, Armin.- El rubio se levantó para poder ocupar el lugar junto a ella y examinar mejor los ocho libros que habían sobre el viejo inmueble. El resto de los presentes tambien se puso de pie para mirar con creciente curiosidad los misteriosos libros.

-Así que finalmente los encontraste.- Se limitó a comentar Armin.

-Así es, pero estoy casi segura de que esto no es ni la mitad del material sobre las murallas y el exterior.-

-Hey, hey…más despacio por favor, recuerden que aquí tambien hay personas normales que no tiene inteligencia considerable o secretos importantes.- Comentó Jean con la confusión impregnada en su voz.

-Lo siento, pero realmente no es algo nuevo… ¿recuerdan lo que sucedió luego de que se anunció que ocuparía el lugar de mi padre?- Sasha, Conny y Jean asintieron levemente.

-Sí, los del culto de las murallas estuvieron detrás de ti todo ese tiempo y el padre Nick insistió en que si liberabas la información sumirías a la ciudad en un caos y bueno…todo eso que realmente era un dolor de cabeza…- Dijo Jean intentando sintetizar los acontecimientos de hace unos meses.

-Exactamente, sin mencionar que los del Alto Mando estuvieron indignados al saber que Reiss tenía una hija y que esta estaba involucrada en el asunto de los titanes. Por todo eso al final termine siendo limitada bajo amenazas bastante grotescas y…-

-Y por lo mismo el culto de las murallas sigue teniendo un poder considerable, a pesar de que perdieron mucha influencia al perder el apoyo de una familia importante como es la tuya…o más bien tu…después de todo eres la única Reiss que queda.- El castaño claro volvió a hablar con un poco de prisa.

-Así es.-

-Agregándole que los del Alto Mando se arriesgaron a pedirle a Reiner y Ymir información sobre los titanes sabiendo que esto podría perjudicarlos, todo para mantener las apariencias en estos tiempos de crisis.- Armin aportó el ultimo pedazo de información a la conversación que justificaba el porqué de que Historia tuviese que ocultar con tanto fervor los libros que hablaban de las murallas.

-En fin, para no complicar más esto solo digamos que lo que estoy haciendo es buscar la información sobre las murallas que se me prohibió revelar- Indicó la rubia de angelicales facciones, mirando a Sasha y Conny que apenas habían podido seguir la conversación.

-Este se parece al libro que tenía mi abuelo…- Comentó con melancolía Armin mientras pasaba con suavidad las yemas de sus dedos por la tapa de cuero con letras en relieve de un gran libro.

-Estuve leyéndolos y me sentí como una niña pequeña al pensar en lo genial que es el mundo exterior.-

-¡Denme eso!- Exclamó de pronto Conny con el ceño fruncido, tomando el libro de la mesa para luego sentarse en el sillón cercano a una lámpara para ver mejor.- Ya me canse de que hablen de cosas que no conozco. Vamos a ver… ¡¿Qué es esto, una oveja con cuernos?! -

-¡Oh, animales, déjame ver!- Sasha se lanzó hasta el respaldo del sillón para ver el libro. Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar comentarios de sorpresa a medida que el joven Springer pasaba las páginas.

-Al parecer el par de estúpidos encontró una entretención…-Dijo Jean, quien mantenía su mirada fija en un libro completamente negro que brillaba tan naturalmente como el cabello de cierta joven por la que aun sentía un poco de cariño. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo Historia lo detuvo.

-Ah, Jean, ¿podrías darme ese libro?- Le preguntó con amabilidad, aun cuando su brazo ya estaba extendido y su palma abierta, en espera de que su compañero se lo entregase.

-Claro.- Tras darle el libro se encogió de hombros y busco con la mirada alguna otra portada llamativa.

-Armin, esto fue un descubrimiento realmente accidental, lo encontré en un baúl oxidado junto a un par de botellas extrañas…- La joven hizo una pausa, como preparándose para resumir el hallazgo, tras buscar las palabras correctas en su mente continuó- Es un libro sobre las murallas…aunque sería más apropiado llamarlo: un libro sobre como pulir las murallas…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño y la intriga grabada en su rostro. Para su suerte, Jean se había alejado a ver el libro sobre el exterior junto a Sasha y Conny, por lo que ninguno había escuchado tal revelación.

-Al parecer este es uno de los muchos libros que explican cómo construir las murallas, o eso creo…para ser honesta el lenguaje con el que está escrito tiene algunas palabras descontinuadas por lo que no entendí bien y…-

-Historia, ¿podríamos hablar afuera?- Apenas ella asintió con la cabeza Armin se excusó, guardando sigilosamente el libro tras su chaqueta. Ninguno se sorprendió demasiado ya que de alguna manera entendían que había cosas que no podían decirles a ellos. Una vez afuera caminaron hasta una plaza cercana con bancas alrededor de una pileta y continuaron la conversación.

-Bien, como te he dicho antes, no sé realmente lo que dice…pero estoy segura de que este libro en particular dice algo de pulir y derretir cristales.-

-¿Cristales?-

-Sí, busca en las primeras páginas del libro, hay una especie de dibujo de un cristal…- Armin obedeció a las sugerencias de Historia con eficiencia, buscando entre las imágenes esparcidas por el texto viejo hasta encontrar un dibujo que se veía exactamente como el trozo de muralla que tenía Hanji y por consiguiente…como el trozo de piel cristalizada de Annie…o la misma Annie…-

-Esto es aterradoramente útil…- Fue lo primero que dijo luego de reflexionar por unos minutos.- Con esto quizás…si investigamos bien…-

-Puedan sacarla del cristal.-

-Si, después de todo de alguna forma sigue viva…pero es riesgoso, si muriese en el proceso los del Alto Mando atacarían al Departamento de Investigación con todo lo que tienen…sin mencionar que el presupuesto se reduciría aún más y…- Armin se detuvo al sentir la cálida mano de Historia en su hombro, calmándolo y dándole fuerzas al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilo, llévate esto y háblalo con Hanji…yo estaré buscando más información y te hare llegar el baúl completo con las botellas y una notas estropeadas.-

-Tienes razón, no sirve de nada que saque conclusiones apresuradas. Gracias por todo, iré de inmediato a la sede…-

-No es nada, por cierto Armin, ¿Qué sabes de eso?- Se atrevió a preguntar la rubia una vez que ambos estuvieron levantados, listos para tomar caminos opuestos. En su voz la preocupación y la esperanza jugueteaban dándole una angustiosa carga a su

-Nada que pueda resultarte útil.- Fue todo lo que se limitó a decir antes de irse en dirección a la sede donde había estado anteriormente. Historia solo suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el albergue de los soldados.

Mediados del años 851

"_La serie de cambios termino repercutiendo en la ciudad de una manera inesperadamente buena. Yo por mi parte me concentre en experimentar formas para descomponer el cristal de Annie, fallando en cada uno de mis intentos. Por lo mismo tarde en notar que todos los cercanos a mi comenzaron a cambiar y que algunos tomaron caminos que acabaron definitivamente con los lazos de lo que alguna vez fue el grupo sobresaliente de la Generación 104…" _

Luego de la serie de reformas que la Policía Militar había ejecutado bajo órdenes del Alto Mando y el gobierno las personas por fin habían logrado adaptarse. Ignorando el gremio corrupto que había usurpado la ciudad subterráneo de Sina todo parecía marchar como antes. La gente de Sina y Rose había limado de alguna forma las perezas más grandes, dando inicio a nuevas formas de comercio y emprendimiento. La población había aumentado un poco producto de la mejora en ciertas áreas importantes que solo pudieron darse gracias a la presión invisible que ejerció la única descendiente de Reiss.

La legión de Reconocimiento tambien sufrió cambios luego de que, por medios medianamente sucios, Erwin fuera despojado de culpas. Al volver a su puesto como Comandante expresó que solo podría operar desde la ciudad producto de su discapacidad y que por lo mismo necesitaba darle un nuevo giro a la legión. Fue así que esta se dividió en dos comandos que trabajaban recíprocamente en pos de la humanidad. Por un lado estaba la Legión de Reconocimiento e Investigación liderada por Hanji Zoe y su escuadrón; y por otro La Legión de Reconocimiento y Exploración liderada por Rivaille, quien aún no tenía escuadrón.

Las mejoras cartas del comandante Erwin se habían convertido en la base y esperanza de la humanidad. Pero cuando llego la hora de decirles a los sobrevivientes del incidente con los traidores que era hora de entrar en una nueva fase el quiebre llegó. Conny y Sasha desertaron del ejército, el primero dijo que prefería morir reconstruyendo su pueblo que pelando contra lo que podían ser humanos y la segunda argumento que deseaba ayudar a su padre y a sus compañeros cazadores ya que solo así se sentiría útil. Armin, quien al estar dentro del escuadrón de Hanji tenía trabajo de sobra y que además estaba investigando la manera de sacar a Annie del cristal, no pudo convencerlos a tiempo. Pero hubo alguien que si trato de detenerlos, Jean. Él probo de todas las maneras que pudo para persuadirlos pero no pudo conseguirlo ya que el mismo estaba dudando su continuar en el ejército. La última persona, y además la más sobresaliente, se negó a acompañar a Rivaille en sus nuevas exploraciones. Mikasa aún no superaba el shock de haber perdido a Eren y luego de una serie de estados totalmente opuestos entre si había llegado a la conclusión de que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo, por lo mismo volvió al campamento de entrenamiento para desarrollar aún más sus habilidades.

Con el paso de los meses todos por separado concluyeron que la ciudad no era lo único que había cambiado. Armin se había vuelto más frio y racional que antes, Mikasa aún más inflexible con todo, Jean más pesimista que antes, Conny se había trasformado en un desertor que intentaba no pensar en el dolor de la traición y Sasha había sido consumida finalmente por la impotencia de su debilidad mental ante los titanes. La única que no exteriorizo sus cambios fue Historia, quien en secreto miraba con desconsuelo las murallas pensando en que momento las cosas habían terminado así. No podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba preocupada por Ymir, porque estaría mintiéndose descaradamente si tratase de no pensar en el paradero de la apática chica que la había protegido mejor que nadie con la excusa incongruente de que era por beneficio propio.

En el campo de entrenamiento Keith Shadis intimida a una nueva tropa de reclutas mientras Mikasa se limita a entrenar en una zona un tanto apartada. Pero cuando se dispone a iniciar una ronda de golpes a un costal es interrumpida.

-Oye, tú…- Una voz fría y que suena rasposa en sus oídos la obliga a girarse, encontrándose a Rivaille vestido de civil frente a ella.

-¿Qué?- Es todo lo que dice con tono indiferente. Aquel hombre fue quien la detuvo bruscamente en sus arranques de ira y desconformidad por la desaparición de Eren y la supuesta incompetencia en su búsqueda. Sin mencionar que antes había golpeado a su hermanastro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte aquí?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-El que sea necesario para volverme más fuerte.-

-Eres un dolor de cabeza.- El cabo suspiro antes de acercarse un poco más.- ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que repetirte que no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos?-

-Esta es la tercera vez…- Mikasa lo miro con expresión intimidadora, más como un método defensivo que ofensivo puesto que el hombre frente a ella tenía el mismo semblante.

-Como sea…no puedo dejar que estés desperdiciando tus habilidades aquí mientras otros normales las explotan al máximo haya afuera para sobrevivir…-

-No es mi problema.- Comentó con indiferencia ladeando la cabeza. Pero en una fracción de segundo fue tomada por la camiseta ancha que llevaba y atraída a centímetros de la cara del cabo, quien ahora la observaba con furia silenciosa en sus ojos.

-Escúchame, Ackerman, yo no te agrado y a pesar de que me eres indiferente hay algo que quiero decirte: Estar entrenándote aquí no es diferentes de desertar…- La pelinegra frunció el ceño mientras intenta zafarse. No necesitó forcejear mucho ya que Rivaille la suelto ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para lanzarla hacia atrás.- Tener fuerza trae consigo responsabilidades de las que debemos hacernos responsables aunque no queramos. Si escoges vivir para una sola persona estas siendo tan egoísta como esos cerdos del Alto Mando.

-Si ya terminaste vete…- Gruñó al tiempo que ajustaba sus vendajes para poder comenzar a golpear el saco.

-Ni un solo deje de respeto por tu superior, ¿eh?- Sorprendentemente tal acto de informalidad hace que Rivaille sonría de lado, como recordando los tiempo en los que él se revelaba ante Erwin luego de ser casi obligado a unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. En silencio se retiró del lugar dejando a una molesta Mikasa dando certeros golpes al tambaleante saco.

Cuando la noche caía sobre la ciudad amurallada un par de sombras deambulaban sobre la muralla Maria, caminando tranquilamente mientras observan el abandonado paramo cubierto ahora por titanes que apenas se mueven.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas seguirme, perra barata?- Preguntó con prepotencia una voz grave pero femenina.

-No te estoy siguiendo, solo estoy llevando a cabo mi plan.- Contestó con molestia una voz grave masculina.

-De seguirme.-

-Deja de darte tanta importancia, es patético de ver.-

-¿Pensando en el sótano de Eren?- Interrogó sin darle importancia al irónico comentario.

-Realmente no, estoy pensando en Berthold…me preocupa lo que pueda hacer sin alguien que lo llame a razonar.-

-Ese llorón probablemente se haya ido a casa…-

-No es tan sencillo.-

-¿Es esta la dirección correcta?- Volvió a preguntar cortando nuevamente el corto hilo de la conversación.

-Debería serlo, esta fue la dirección que tomaron cuando iniciaron la expedición de iniciación…- El dueño de la voz grave y continuamente molesta se detuvo bruscamente para tratar de orientarse en medio de la oscuridad.

-Aquella vez se desviaron hacia el bosque por el bosque que pasamos…nosotros sacamos los equipos de ahí así que deberíamos ir en la dirección correcta…-

-No me siento bien con la idea de tener que portar el equipo de maniobras de un muerto.-

-Eres bastante dramático…quiero decir…romper la muralla hace seis años y luego llorar por eso no es algo que una persona normal har- La dueña de la burlesca voz femenina que tambien se había detenido es golpeada con un puñetazo que la hace caer limpiamente al piso.-

-No importa cuánto me esfuerce por soportarte…siempre logras superarte para sacarme de mis casillas.-

-Estoy muy cansada como para ponerme a pelear de nuevo contigo.- Comentó con desgano mientras se estiraba en la fría superficie de la muralla.

-Deberíamos replantearnos nuestra ruta.-

-¿Cuándo empezamos a viajar juntos?-

-Ymir, ¿quieres volver a ver a Christa?-

-Historia…-

-¿Ah?-

-Su nombre es Historia…-

-Entonces, ¿quieres volver a ver a Historia?-

-Creo que es mejor que la llames Christa, me da asco que alguien como tú pronuncie su nombre…-

-Responde.-

-¿Por qué debería?-

-Yo quiero volver a ver a Annie…-

-Así que vas detrás de cualquier rubia eh…-

-No seas ridícula…me preocupo por ella tanto como se preocuparía su padre…-

-Era una broma, no tienes que ponerte tan grave, Reiner.-

-Realmente te gusta molestar.-

-¿Me preguntas eso porque sabes que nos están buscando, verdad?-

-Si, por eso te busque, para saber si tambien estaban tras de ti…-

-Sabía que el juicio era un teatro por lo que me limite a seguirles el juego pero no pensé que viniesen tras nosotros…-

-Ahora que tienen a Annie suponen que no atacaremos de nuevo…ah…no me malinterpretes, realmente no tengo intención de atacarlos ahora…fracase totalmente y lo único que deseo ahora es redimirme por el bien de las personas que creyeron en mi…-

-Sí, si…hermoso discurso…el llorón podría atacar y por eso lo estás buscando ¿o me equivoco?-

-Si…el solía ser alguien que no podía hacer nada por sí mismo pero ahora temo que su autosuficiencia lo lleve al desastre…-

-Ummm…quizás estamos yendo en la dirección contraria, compañero.-

-¿Ah?, ¿A qué se debe ese repentino cambio de actitud?-

-No me malentiendas…es solo que…si no me hubiese comido a su amigo jamás hubiera regresado…digamos que quiero redimirme de algo que hice inconscientemente ayudándote a buscarlo…-

-No eres buena siendo honesta…-

-Eres la última persona de la que deseo escuchar eso.-

-Bien, ¿Por qué crees que estamos yendo en la dirección contraria?-

-Porque aquí hay menos titanes…contando los que nos siguen desde la primera vez que nos transformamos.-

-¿Puedes verlos?-

-Si…-

-Primero la lata y ahora esto…realmente eres un fenómeno…-

-Solo soy alguien que debería haber muerto hace mucho tiempo.-

-¿Dónde te atrapo el titán bestia?-

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese titán bestia?-

-Él cambió el patrón de los titanes aquella noche en el castillo Utgard y transformó a las personas del pueblo de Conny en titanes…-

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-

-Porque lo vimos ese día hace seis años…creo que él está por sobre las personas de mi pueblo natal…-

-Si fuese así entonces esa cosa es realmente un problema…-

-Mi tierra natal esta al este de la muralla…-

-Ah… ¿cerca del mar?-

-¿Mar, que es eso?-

-Olvídalo…creo que me he planteado un lugar demasiado lejano…-

-Honestamente hablando, ¿de dónde demonios vienes, Ymir?-

-Tengo sueño…hasta mañana.-

-Ah…-

-No intentes matarme mientras duermo…-

-A diferencia de ti…peleo con clase…-

-¿Aun molesto por la rebanada que le di a tu brazo?-

-Un poco…pero me siento bien al pensar que pude arrancarte las piernas después…-

-Somos bastante resistentes…-

-Ni que lo menciones.-


End file.
